


慕尼黑暗巷里的男人们

by RageFire3000



Series: 慕尼黑暗巷里的男人们 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 主大壮×莱万，设定现役全是平行世界里的普通群众，同时保留一些设定。我并没有去过慕尼黑





	1. 伯尼

**Author's Note:**

> 主大壮×莱万，设定现役全是平行世界里的普通群众，同时保留一些设定。  
> 我并没有去过慕尼黑

1.  
“先生，请问伯尼街怎么走？”  
马里奥·曼朱基奇抬起头，在看到一个背着鼓鼓囊囊的背包，脸藏在兜帽中的男人。虽然这里路灯灰暗得连一只飞虫都吸引不过来，曼朱基奇还是能清楚看到这个男人疲惫的神情和耸拉的眼皮，以及还算是干净的一张长脸。  
看他的眼睛颜色可能是个波兰人。又是个想不开的波兰佬，跑到慕尼黑讨生活，曼朱想着。  
他没有说话，只是向前指了指。  
“只是向前走？”果然是一口带着波兰口音的德语。那男人一再确认着路线。  
曼朱还是有点不情愿地开了口：“向前，过红绿灯左拐。”热情好客的克罗地亚人在异国他乡成为了一个冷漠而拒人千里的混蛋。但是看着波兰人迟疑的脚步，曼朱还是撑着自己脏兮兮的工装裤，腰酸背痛地站起来，挪了几步，伸出沾了水泥的脏手套：“喏，走到理发店就左拐，你会经过一条两边没有一家商店的长巷子，走个一公里才能到伯尼街。”他打量了一下波兰人的长胳膊长腿：“你要是懒得走，叫个车吧。”  
波兰人有些窘迫地笑了笑，笑出一个月牙形的长酒窝：“谢谢你，先生。我……手机没电了，不然也能看着地图走。再次谢谢你，先生。”  
波兰人朝他伸出了手。曼朱基奇迟疑了一下，摘下自己脏兮兮的手套，跟他握了握手。同时心里暗自庆幸自己或许是他第一个在德国遇到的热心市民。  
波兰人快步走远了，曼朱基奇又回归到他连续做了三周的工作：给这条街的人行道更换地砖。整个动作熟练得像个机器人——从桶里挑起一坨水泥，在一块砖头上抹平了，啪地黏合在人行道露出的湿水泥上。只是现在他的大脑不再放空了，而是各种瞎猜着——这家伙去伯尼街做什么？

如果你在半夜12点后来到慕尼黑的伯尼街，那么不用怀疑也不用狡辩，你只会有一个目的——猎艳。而且是猎男人。  
所以曼朱基奇也不掩饰了。虽然他每次来这里也会有10%的其他目的，比如跟自己在酒吧打工的克罗地亚老乡们聚聚。但作为一个生活在慕尼黑这个大城市，收入刚够基本需求外加一周一次德国啤酒的泥瓦匠来说，单身就是最好的省钱方式。  
但是偶尔的酒瘾以及那方面的欲望还是需要满足一下。铺了三周人行道，曼朱基奇早就没有去pub广撒网的兴致。为了庆祝一下明天终于收工，他来到了一个名叫Aj Laajk清吧。  
熟悉的人都知道这里是克罗地亚人的地盘。老板洛夫伦在离婚后带着他的男友，一个名叫西梅的男人，还有两个孩子生活在这里。酒吧常驻歌手是个名叫莫德里奇的小摇滚歌星，身边总是伴着鼓手乔尔卢卡。曼朱基奇每次看到莫德里奇都会想着，这家伙大概是有幸运神的庇佑，竟然安然化解了那次西班牙帮的挑事。老板洛夫伦和乔尔卢卡，包括曼朱自己都是随时可以打架的莽汉。但就在曼朱已经揪着拉莫斯的衣领，拳头就要招呼上去时，莫德里奇竟然用自己的电吉他撸了一首加速弗拉明戈，把西班牙帮大哥拉莫斯听得差点跳起舞来。剑拔弩张的黑帮片在莫德里奇的演奏下瞬间变成一部皆大欢喜的印度电影。从此再没有人跑到Aj Laajk搞事。  
曼朱基奇是很羡慕这帮老乡的。除了他们，可能也就自己整日干着又脏又乱又累的体力活。他很爱在这地方找一些片刻的清闲和安静。  
也许是思乡情结，Aj Laajk总是更容易吸引一些东欧人。曼朱刚刚坐下，正听着莫德里奇甩着他金属色的长发在吉他上拨拉着《Seven nation army》时，曼朱又看到那个波兰人。  
看不到他的眼睛，因为他正双肘支撑在吧台一侧，跟一个男人接吻。波兰人换了一身衣服，没了背包，没了套头衫，只穿着一件贴身黑背心。曼朱是通过鞋子认出他的，修补人行道的泥瓦匠很擅长辨认人的鞋子。  
往上是破洞牛仔裤，以及被那个棕色男人隐藏的上半身。曼朱还以为他们原本就有关系，因为那波兰人在接吻中勾着对面男人的脖子，轻轻扭动着身体，显得热情而专注。  
他听到莫德里奇唱着：“And a message coming from my eyes says leave it alone……”  
要不是这歌声，他简直能听到这两个人咂嘴的声音。曼朱挪开了眼睛。  
曼朱喝了几口酒。黑啤入口的苦凉带动大脑中一丝快感，他准备起身去寻点什么，桌旁飘来一个阴影。“嗨。”他听到那个黑影打招呼。  
一抬头，又是那个人。曼朱感觉今天自己是不是中了什么波兰人魔咒。  
波兰人一根指头点在自己桌上，一张脸歪笑着，又是那个延伸的长酒窝。“一个人？”  
曼朱在酒吧的闪灯中看清了那张脸。如果不是刚才他扭来扭曲的样子在脑中挥之不去，这波兰人倒是长着一张无论扔进直男堆还是基佬堆里都没毛病的脸。这挑逗的语气倒是和刚才问路时判若两人。曼朱直起身，挑了挑眉毛：“有指教？”  
波兰人抽回手指，在曼朱对面坐下。两人双眼始终保持连线状态，波兰人却毫不客气地把曼朱的酒移到自己面前，要喝不喝地轻轻舔了一口：“Lewy。”他说  
曼朱笑了，感觉这波兰基佬挺有意思：“Mario。”  
Lewy直入正题：“现在？”  
曼朱抱着双臂向后靠上椅背：“喜好？禁忌？”  
“第一次轻一点。”波兰人的眼中仿佛就流淌着酒精。看着那双在灯光中变得晦暗的眼，曼朱有点想笑，第一面就坦白自己“位置”的基佬，真的不多。

曼朱基奇现在明白了，这个Lewy跟谁接吻都能营造出一副仿佛在热恋的氛围。上了楼梯还没有进房间，波兰人便搂着他的脖子，嘴唇几乎没离开过他的脸。  
“等一下！”曼朱急着摸钥匙。这栋楼里不光住着他这个单身泥瓦工，还住着来自各种国家的各色人。他并不想让拖家带口的犹太人邻居知道他是个同性恋。  
摸着黑终于开了门，他拖着挂在自己身上的Lewy进了房间。  
接下来就是一次常规的约炮。令曼朱感到意外的是波兰人拥有一个像足球运动员一样结实的身体，使得他能够承受自己稍微猛烈一些的攻击。  
两人没有什么话，进门就开干。在用接吻和撩拨的动作向对方证明自己是个中老手后，他们彼此都知道今晚将会过的十分销魂。在浴室中，曼朱把波兰人转过去扒出一个光滑的屁股，手上一推，这人便知道自己向前俯身抓住洗手台。脊椎的凹纹在电压不稳的灯光下像一条黑暗蜿蜒的道路，曼朱便顺着Lewy脊椎将手放在他后腰下沉的谷地中轻微摩擦。  
作为一个男人他身上实在太干净了，不仅没有纹身，连体毛都没有几根。只有曼朱抓住他前方的器官时才能感受到他身上除了头发以外唯一的一块柔软的毛发。在劣质的白炽灯下，波兰人的身体显得苍白得吓人，而曼朱知道他能看到自己手臂上满是青黑的纹身。  
曼朱用右手食指挑了一些润滑液，摸到了Lewy的后方。指尖刚触碰到那带着体温的隐秘地带，Lewy就抖了一下，连带着那地方猛地一阵收缩。是因为润滑液冰凉，还是因为控制不住的兴奋，曼朱没有问。他在做爱的时候不是个话多的人。  
可那波兰人不仅一直在发出低吟，在感受到曼朱的手指后，还不住地说道：“快进来……”  
是让什么快进来？曼朱简直感觉这人迫不及待地有些让人好笑。天知道他这样撅着屁股被人干过多少次？  
于是曼朱将手指用力戳入这个让波兰人尖叫的地带。正式开始前的润滑，以及让对方做足心理准备，这是一个资深基佬必备的前戏礼节。但是曼朱感觉这个人不需要了，他似乎可以随时承受任何不打招呼的进击。  
于是曼朱草草做了一下润滑，退出手指，撕开保险套包装，低头带上，重新扶着Lewy的屁股，一气呵成。  
Lewy知道曼朱在做什么，他现在不扭动了，等待正戏开始。  
当曼朱真正顶进去时他能听到Lewy的抽气声，随后他毫不犹豫地一捅到底，Lewy仰头叫了出来：“慢点……”  
原来这就是他刚开始的承受阈值？曼朱想着。当基佬遇到一个他非常想征服的，或者有点看不顺眼的对象，男人的天性使得他会做一点超出对方承受范围的事。  
然而波兰人的身体在此番攻势下变得无力，让曼朱顺势一把捞着他的小腹，同时把抽插的速度渐渐放慢了下来。不过是一个普通炮友，他想，没必要搞得像摔跤比赛一样。  
Lewy努力支撑着自己的身体，盯着眼前浴室瓷砖缝隙发黑的霉斑来转移注意力。曼朱的器官翻弄着Lewy体内的肉壁和温度，连接处溢出的润滑液被打成泡沫，被高温稀释，像水一样沿着两人的大腿淌了下来。曼朱只感觉这个波兰人摸上去的手感是上佳的，不软也不硬，上着他的体感也非常棒，他的身体火辣辣地紧紧夹着自己的要害器官。于是曼朱整个人俯下身，前胸和腹肌贴着波兰人光滑的后背，手在对方的前胸上流连着，五只手指轮番逗弄着Lewy胸前的颗粒。  
“Mario……”Lewy模模糊糊叫着他的名字。在德国有成千上万的Mario，这也是曼朱为什么通常告诉炮友自己叫Mario而不是曼朱基奇。但他知道，现在Lewy指的是这个正在陈旧的公屋的昏暗浴室里操自己的Mario。一阵没来由的兴奋让他放慢速度，但是加大自己底下动作的频率，进到最深，黏黏腻腻地贴着他的屁股研磨一阵，再猛地抽出。Lewy整个人被这个力道带得往后退了一步，连忙重新扶住洗手台，找准平衡。  
突然的空虚让Lewy不舒服地哼了一声。“Mario……”他试图回头看一眼曼朱：“你在哪，快来……”  
曼朱有了一种正在戏弄自己炮友的快意。他一直认为自己是个对玩情趣没兴趣的人，但玩着这个眼睛一眯就仿佛在往你胯下灌酒精的波兰人让他有了点Gay片的错觉。提着自己高高起立的器官，曼朱划弄着Lewy的股沟，从上到下再往上：“不要发出声音。”曼朱哑着嗓子说。  
Lewy几乎要忍不住了，屁股挪动着试图找准曼朱的器官：“快啊……你这混蛋！不想让我叫，你就快进来……”  
刚才竟然没发现这波兰人的嘴巴那么欠插！曼朱把他翻了过来顶在墙上，波兰人惊叫一声，双手紧紧抓住曼朱的肩膀。  
“试过这样吗？波兰人？”曼朱凑上去和他眼对眼，顺势地，额头顶在一起。  
“当然试过。”Lewy不甘示弱：“我和很多人……站着做。”Lewy被欲望填满的脸上浮起一丝意味不明的微笑，仿佛在回忆之前不知和多少人的忘情一夜。  
曼朱望着这张处理得和身上一样光滑干净的脸，想到4个小时前，这个人还带着礼貌的微笑向自己问路。伯尼街真是不能随便去的！  
他找准了Lewy的后穴，用手摸上去，感觉那地方已经肿了一圈。中场休息结束，曼朱把Lewy的屁股掰正，火急火燎地捅了进去。  
Lewy的后背抵在渗水的瓷砖上。全身上下没有着力点，只能伸手紧紧抓住曼朱的身躯。波兰人还是控制不住叫了出来，一声高过一声，曼朱用手捂住了他的嘴，但他还能能从自己的手掌下发出一些破碎的浪叫。曼朱只能用嘴堵住他这张闭不上的嘴了。  
后来是怎么结束的，在欲望、德国黑啤和Lewy的喘息中，曼朱渡过了一个比上夜班还精疲力竭的夜晚。但是，回味是美妙的。

早上六点半是雷打不动的闹钟。作为一个长期的体力劳动者，曼朱很相信自己恢复精力的能力。  
只是这个波兰人就不知道怎么样了，他或许已经虚脱了，闹钟都没能把他吵醒。曼朱看了看自己身边。两个身高体长的大男人并排躺在这张床上实在是太勉强了。波兰人趴着，光着屁股，半条腿横在床外。  
闹钟仿佛工头在向自己招手。曼朱等不得他了，这破屋子里也没什么好拿的。他捡起自己的脏工裤，想了想，还是扔在地上去穿了一条干净的，手套也是如此。今天收工后是难得的几天休息，可以把脏衣服一起拿去洗了。  
地板上全是脏衣服，空罐头，东一只西一只的袜子鞋子，以及昨晚用过的安全套。一个用完了甩在马桶里，这是在床上用的第二个……一个单身同性恋男人的家就是如此。  
曼朱最后看了一眼趴在床上毫无知觉的波兰人，打开门走了。

几个小时后，从床上趴着艰难起身的Lewy打量了一下这个陌生的破屋子，捡起地上沾着水泥和泥土的工装裤，仔细回忆了一下，随即突然意识到自己昨晚是跟一个什么人打了一夜的炮。  
“Fuck……”他不禁用国际通用语骂道。


	2. 安联

曼朱基奇回到家，白天那个像一条长枕头横在那里的波兰人已经不见了，同时少了的还有两片面包和一小盒他前天从快餐店顺回来的免费黄油。令曼朱意外的是，他在这狗窝一样的房间中识别出了装脏衣服的框子并且把所有散落在地上的衣服全部一股脑塞了进去。  
房间突然变整洁令曼朱很快就在桌上发现了一个盘子，他以为又是自己放了三天没洗的，走进一看，却看到盘子中间放了一张纸条，周围用番茄酱画了一个爱心。  
纸条上也没写什么别的话，倒是写了一串网址。  
曼朱一眼就看出是什么网站。这波兰人在搞什么名堂？  
用手机把网址输入进去，是一个著名gay站的pornstar个人主页。一行大大的白色字：Robert Lewandowski以及下面姿势各异花样百出的照片和视频，主角都是一个人——昨天同自己上床的那位。  
曼朱发出呵呵两声冷笑，打开一罐啤酒，隔着屏幕欣赏着这具他昨晚刚刚品尝过的肉体。

曼朱休息的这一周，慕尼黑的克罗地亚帮便开始张罗着足球比赛。有的时候曼朱感觉自己还挺幸运的，做着贴瓷砖的粗活，竟然还没有放弃自己的足球梦想。克罗地亚帮不能没有他，用洛夫伦的话讲，队里有个会传球的莫德里奇，必须还要有个会进球的高个子，才不会浪费莫德里奇那么矮的个子飞奔半场抢过来的好球。  
“在哪踢？”曼朱手机开着免提问洛夫伦，同时在处理手上被瓷砖碎片划破的伤口。  
洛夫伦也许是在车里，在引擎声中叽里咕噜说了一个地方，曼朱听后大叫：“又是那片菜地！你还记得吗，上次我的射门被蘑菇撞歪了！”  
洛夫伦笑得把方向盘拍得啪啪响，曼朱听到他男朋友西梅也在大笑。“你可是发现了巴伐最大的松露！”洛夫伦笑得像一只野兽：“我这次先把韦德兰的狗放出去，把场子里乱七八糟的植物全都挖出来。”  
要是韦德兰的狗出了什么问题，他能跟你拼命吧。曼朱想着。伤口在虎口处，有些难弄，棉签戳到伤口让他哼了一声。“什么时间。”他问。  
“明天晚上。”  
“跟谁？”  
“一群波兰人。”  
“啊！”  
突然听到曼朱的惨叫，洛夫伦赶紧问：“马里奥？你怎么了？”  
怎么了？听到波兰这个词伤口又裂开了。曼朱还打翻了消毒水，一时间手忙脚乱。洛夫伦在电话那头急忙解释：“我们去看场子的时候正好碰到这群波兰人，我们就订好明天干脆来一场克罗地亚人和波兰人之间的友谊赛。怎么了，马里奥，你没事吧？”  
曼朱连忙隔着一整个房间喊我没事。他感觉自己像个白痴，顿时觉得气急败坏：“你知道对面都有谁吗？”  
“都忘了。记不得那么多波兰人的名字！”  
曼朱差点脱口而出对面有没有一个叫罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的人。那家伙的Gay站个人主页在曼朱脑中挥之不去。把身材练成这样，也许并不是因为踢足球，可能只是为了拍片子吧。自己都在瞎他妈想什么呢？  
“知道了。明天。晚上。波兰人。”曼朱想到的是前天，晚上，波兰人给自己提供的廉价快感。

对于踢球这件事，洛老板是非常上心的，靠着前段时间收购了一个小服装厂，他给来踢球的每个人都准备了球衣。  
他自己是6号，同时给他的心上人西梅准备了2号。他们两个，连同酒吧鼓手乔尔卢卡和幼儿园体育老师维达组成了让慕尼黑业余联赛圈闻风丧胆的克罗地亚后卫团。最会传球的小个子莫德里奇身披代表球队核心的10号球衣。  
当时洛夫伦让曼朱选一个号码，他原本以为身为中锋的曼朱会选9号，然而曼朱却选了17这么个不伦不类的数字。他只说17是他的幸运数，为何幸运，队内无人所知。  
曼朱骑车来到城郊这块他们戏称为“安联菜地”的地方。几个认识的老朋友已经聚集在洛夫伦的面包车旁开始换球衣了。“波兰人稍后到。”洛夫伦接了个电话后说。  
手上的伤口才刚刚合缝，曼朱戴上了一双黑色手套，沿着球场慢走。这地方还是没怎么变，他刚到慕尼黑认识洛夫伦他们时，在这里可算是踢了几场好球。和那些职业球员不同，没人在意他们是怎么踢的，在安联菜地上发生的一切兴奋冲突以及愚蠢的失误也不会被摄像机记录下来。偶尔会跳出来几只松鼠和乌鸦观看他们的比赛，并且不会对场上发生的一切做任何评论。  
曼朱点了根烟，远远看到一群穿着白色球衣的人走了过来，远看个个都是身材高大的直男，没有一个长得像撅着屁股拍照的艳星。曼朱低头抽了一口烟，走了过去。  
波兰那边穿着9号的人却一脸惊奇地抬头，看到了曼朱。  
曼朱也看到了他，烟头掉了。  
他赶紧踩灭烟头。波兰9号的表情已经从惊讶变成意味不明的微笑。曼朱冷笑一声，向他伸出手：“又见面了。莱万多夫斯基。”  
莱万笑着跟他握手：“马里奥。”  
洛夫伦看着他们：“你们认识？”  
是啊，就在你的酒吧里。曼朱心想。

野球场没有裁判，没有哨响。但是当克罗地亚10号莫德里奇正式戴上发带，固定住他的摇滚发型后，大家就知道比赛已经开始了。  
仗着语言的天然屏障，球场上波兰话和克罗地亚话的吆喝声齐飞。9号和17号一样，是个带有攻击意味的数字，曼朱能看到莱万多夫斯基远远站在波兰的进攻前端，争抢每一个有机会的球。  
他们在场上并没有给对方太多的眼神。曼朱尊重足球，他相信波兰人也同样。不管他们场下是什么身份，在赛场上必须不能放过任何撕裂对手防线的机会。  
安联菜地还是那么坑坑洼洼的，仿阿迪足球在车前草和苔藓上跌跌撞撞地滚动着。乔尔卢卡从左边试图把球过给右路的洛夫伦，但是皮球却从洛夫伦的脚尖旁弹跳开了。洛夫伦和身穿7号的西班牙语老师拉基蒂奇都朝着球飞奔过去，然而足球被一个波兰人牢牢控制。  
五六个波兰大汉护着球往克罗地亚队的球门跑，简直像一群保镖护送一颗核弹一样谨慎。守门员苏巴西奇双手撑着膝盖，片刻不离瞪着来袭的波兰人。  
莱万一个人在外围跟随队伍跑动。初来乍到的他在波兰人中都属于面生的角色，自然没什么人盯防他。他用波兰话喊了句什么，其他人还没什么感觉，但是对外语敏感的拉基蒂奇立刻反应到了，伙同莫德里奇朝莱万跑过去。  
曼朱也跟着拉基蒂奇跑了几步。再退就没有进攻的空间优势了。他看到轮换护球的其中一个波兰人侧身把球踢飞，莱万伸出脚够到了球。接着他福至心灵，在一个没人盯防的真空区域带球飞奔，和苏巴西奇对望一眼，果断将球捅射入网。  
波兰人开始欢呼，齐齐过来抱住了这个新的9号前锋。这种野球场上，进个球也没有什么，但是曼朱发现自己小看了这个Lewy。  
中场休息前，曼朱接住莫德里奇的助攻进了一个球。  
他们全靠一个立在场边的iPad来计时。45分到了后，便各自退出球场休息。曼朱仰头灌了几口水，正在思考要不要再抽一根烟，却看到莱万脱离波兰人圈子，朝自己走了过来。  
“我下半场还能再进你们一个。”莱万抱着双臂，一开口便直入正题。  
曼朱呵呵两声，决定呛回去：“你怎么不拍一些足球主题的片子？”  
这人得意地笑出一道长酒窝，跟曼朱在床上和在网站上看到的一样：“因为找不到比我还会踢的人。”  
曼朱扬了扬下巴：“你的队友？”  
莱万回头看了他们一眼，笑着回过头来：“说真的，马里奥，你的床技不错。但是你能在球场上把我干服吗？”他扬起了那张欠揍的脸：“如果你能，我就跟你拍一部足球主题的片子，保证比你铺人行道赚的钱多几百倍。”  
莱万头也不回地走了。一直以来，曼朱都感觉自己踢球只是玩玩。然而这一次跟波兰人的比赛却让他产生几万球迷观看，几百个摄像头对准自己拍摄的感觉。有那么一瞬间，他感觉自己必须要让莱万多夫斯基说到做到。  
先从在球场上“干”到他服气开始！

然而事实并没有他想的那么顺利。莱万的波兰队友似乎像发掘到什么宝藏似的，下半场开始便拼命给他制造助攻，哪怕有丢球的风险，也要把球朝着莱万奔跑的方向送过去。而莫德里奇抓住了其中一个机会抢断，通过另一个叫科瓦契奇的大男孩将球通过聚集的波兰人塞给曼朱。  
曼朱高高跳起。之前不知多少次，他都能够用自己超过一米九的身高抢到一个头球，或者通过身体控制球落地。但是这一下跳起接球后，他感到有人在后面重重推了自己一下。  
曼朱摔倒在地，看到球已经被波兰人抢去。他一下子怒火中烧。“喂！”他爬起来对着那人吼：“在比赛中你这样是要吃牌的！”  
“这里又没有裁判！”那个人用同样可笑的波兰口音德语回敬，连看都不回头看一下，将球抢过去试图传给莱万。不光是曼朱，这一举动造成在场所有克罗地亚人的不满。比赛中断。脾气火爆的洛夫伦已经准备上前理论了。一向以冷静著称的莫德里奇走向了波兰人的队长。莱万将球踩在脚底，冷眼旁观。  
“你在干什么？把球放到中圈。”曼朱指着莱万。  
莱万挑眉：“为什么？”  
曼朱大步走向莱万：“难道你们不是靠犯规抢到球权？你现在应该把球权还给我们。”  
莱万耸肩，似乎并不想相让：“你什么时候成裁判了？”  
“我说了，把球放到中圈，波兰人！”曼朱的吼声让野球场上所有人都安静下来。就连莱万也被震了一下。他眼神阴晴不定，把脚从足球上挪开，迎向曼朱基奇，毫不示弱。  
愤怒的曼朱直接用额头用力顶上了莱万，莱万梗着脖子也用蛮力顶了回去。两人像两头愤怒的公牛互顶犄角，谁都没有想起来前天他们在那间浴室里做过相同的举动。  
“气急败坏了，嗯？”莱万摊手。  
“既然是比赛，就要讲规矩。”曼朱沉声说。  
“你们克罗地亚人简直比德国人还无聊，怪不得那天表现那么差。”莱万放低声音，嘴上却毫不留情。  
曼朱本来转身准备走了，听到这句话又是一股无名火起，转身又一头撞上波兰人的前额：“你想在这里证明？”  
莱万能清晰听到自己的颅骨和这克罗地亚人撞击的声音。脑袋有点钝痛，但还挺有意思的，他想。“你要是想在这里‘野餐’，我可不介意。”  
曼朱扬起带着黑手套的手，用克罗地亚语骂了句什么。虽然听不懂，但是莱万知道那肯定不是什么好东西，因为他能从曼朱基奇临走前的眼神看出来。那甚至不是在打炮中居高临下俯视猎物的眼神，而是比那个还奇怪，还审视。  
一场东欧移民间的友谊赛就这样不欢而散。友谊到此结束了，克罗地亚帮和波兰帮各自气鼓鼓地离开了球场。乔尔卢卡跑过来搭着莫德里奇的肩：“你刚才都在跟那波兰人队长说什么？”  
莫德里奇倒是笑了：“他说很抱歉，但是，场上这些人不是他能控制的。”  
“那些什么什么斯基真是太讨人厌。”乔尔卢卡只要一只手勾搭着莫德里奇，另一只手就忍不住揉弄莫德里奇深金色的长发：“还好你擅长掌握平衡，要是那什么斯基把你撞倒了，我就直接把他揍一顿。”  
“马里奥不和我们一起走？”拉基蒂奇望着曼朱往另一个方向远去的背影。  
他们看见曼朱一个人一边走着，一边摘下左手的手套，甩了甩手上的血。

曼朱被社区医院的医生骂了一顿。  
一道虎口上将近3厘米的伤口，竟然只是在家里简单消毒，随后还踢了一场激烈的球赛，伤口被撕裂，被手套摩擦，现在已经轻微感染了。  
被打了麻药缝了针，还被勒令修养一个月，曼朱知道自己失去了下周装修书店的活。  
都他妈怪波兰人！如果时间倒退一周，他根本不会在那天帮助这个Lewy，也不会去Aj Laajk，更不会搭理波兰人的主动求欢。  
作为一个过着直男生活的单身基佬，曼朱基奇在失去了一份活计并且下个月房租还没凑齐的情况下，趁着超市打折买了一打啤酒，打算过一段醉生梦死看比赛的日子。  
他头发乱糟糟的，穿着工装背心露出双臂的纹身，左手缠着绷带，右手提着一贯啤酒，没人想靠近这样装扮的人。但曼朱就在自己家楼下大门处，再次碰到莱万多夫斯基。  
莱万的发型用发胶精心打理过，整张脸处理得就像刚刚刷过的墙，找不出任何毛病。他穿着黑色立领风衣，黑手套黑靴子。曼朱简直以为他是来取景拍写真的。  
“你怎么在这里？”他问。  
莱万看着他，扭头甩出一个让曼朱有点不习惯的笑：“我来看看我们的克罗地亚朋友消气了没。”  
莫名其妙！曼朱走向大门，余光瞟到莱万转过身试图跟着自己进来。想做就直说。他一边冷笑一边想。  
“你的手受伤了。”莱万双手插兜跟在曼朱后面上楼梯：“是因为比赛？”  
“比赛前受伤的。”曼朱在前面走着。  
“怎么伤的？”  
“割伤。”  
“我看看……”  
这突如其来的关心是怎么回事？曼朱三两步跨上楼梯，避开莱万从后面伸过来的手。  
曼朱举着伤手挡在两人中间，不然他能预感到莱万下一秒就要扑进自己怀中了。这人看上去既没喝酒也没吃药，怎么在私底下就是个欲求不满的货色。眼前这个穿得人模狗样，迷离地看着自己的，倒是和网站里的是同一个人。但曼朱很难把这个他和球场上的他联系起来。  
“你就是想做吧。”曼朱直问。  
“怎么，你要是想在楼道里做，我可不介意，反正这里比你家好不了多少。”  
曼朱上下打量了一下他：“我可没钱买你一整夜。”  
莱万笑了：“是我主动来找你的，应该是我来嫖你才对。”  
Gay站红人主动求操，而且还是免费的。曼朱决定接受这送上门的大礼包。  
刚刚关上房门，连东西都还没放下来，莱万便朝着曼朱送过来一个湿乎乎的吻。


	3. 多特蒙德

“这个怎么样？”莱万坐在曼朱身上，轻轻喘着，下身被对方的器官钉住也不妨碍他用手机大大方方展示自己的另一面。  
屏幕里是莱万一套泳池写真的花絮。三流约炮酒吧一样的背景乐，他伸着两条长腿横在池边，可惜没人一脚把他踹进池子里。另一个角度，他戴着墨镜，裸着淡啤酒色的上身躺在沙滩椅上，翘着二郎腿，就像一个豪放版花花公子封面女郎。  
“No good。”曼朱将手伸向莱万走位犀利的腰线。他有着棱角分明的人鱼线，无论在阳光下还是在昏昏的灯光中都光影分明。  
“这个呢？”场景换成一间干净得毫无人气的大公寓，两米见方的大床。他穿着普通的白T和牛仔裤，头发似乎特地染得更黑。这样的装扮使他像个普通的居家男人。但是镜头一转，当他披上一件黑皮衣躺在床上，一手垫在脑后，身体扭出一个微微的蛇形，刚才所有的直男气便在他身上瞬间消失殆尽。  
莱万盯着曼朱脸上的神情，突然发出一声急促的低吟，手机差点没拿住：“啊……你看你又硬了。”  
曼朱顺势向上猛地一顶。他不否认，这张照片确实看出了感觉。楔在自己身上的波兰人露出了和屏幕里一样的笑，浑浊的波兰眼睛，半勾起的嘴角。  
“No good!”曼朱不知道自己哪来的一股邪气，想象着他穿着照片里的衣服，手从波兰人的腰线一路向上。泥瓦工包着绷带的粗糙手掌重重碾过他应以为傲的胸肌和褐色的乳头。莱万的抽气已经断断续续了，他仰着脖子叫道：“曼朱基克……你就承认吧你已经被我迷得七荤八素了！”  
“我叫曼朱基奇。”曼朱揪着莱万腰上一块肉：“重复一遍！曼朱基奇！”  
莱万抓住了曼朱掐自己的那只手，又痛又痒地笑了出来。  
手机掉在床上。曼朱捡起来，迅速往后面划了几下，也没有看清就点了播放。  
莱万双眼睁开了一些：“给我……”他俯身想夺过手机，下身黏黏腻腻地溢出一些乳白色润滑剂。曼朱像在欺负人似的把手机拨到更远的床头，“好，给你。”他说着，把滑出一截的器官重新塞进莱万体内。  
莱万闷哼一声，骂道：“曼朱基奇，你这混蛋，把手机给我！”  
手机上播放着一段点击量很高的视频，其实也不过是个看多了就使人腻味的GV。那个球场上攻击力十足的莱万多夫斯基在这里变成了一个全然的接受者。  
手机不断播放着让人尴尬又忍不住浮想的声音。曼朱知道自己也是和这个小艳星上过床的成百上千的男人之一，自己是不是应该感到荣幸呢？  
“莱万多夫斯基。”曼朱基奇头一次把这个人的姓氏完整念了出来：“你究竟和多少男人上过床？”  
“鬼才记得清……”莱万双手从上面抓着曼朱的肩膀，很服从地自己摆动着下身：“曼朱基奇，你在吃醋。”  
曼朱笑了：“我吃什么醋……”他掰过莱万的脸，看着那张浸润了欲望的脸：“是你主动来招惹我的，但我不想成为你的素材。”  
“呵，我知道，工人先生。”莱万俯下身亲吻曼朱高高突起的眉弓：“你就不能让我……给慕尼黑第一个帮助我的人，表示感谢吗？”  
曼朱感受到潮湿的热气盘旋在自己脸上。这是这个人表达谢意的方式，和他球场上死不认错的样子一样让人无可奈何。不知为何，曼朱产生了一种这人很难摆脱，又将会于某一天突然消失的预感，如同德国的童话里那从黑森林里贸然闯出的烦人妖精。  
伤手无法用力，不然曼朱真想把他翻过来，整个地裹在身下，把他插得浪叫连连。  
他突然不在意破屋子隔音效果不好的问题了。  
他让莱万的头埋在自己的颈部，两只手托着他的艳星屁股上下吞吐。莱万哼唧着不连贯的呻吟，嘴里还是废话连连：“啊……你还没有评论……我这部拍得好不好……”  
曼朱舔了一下莱万的耳廓，在他耳边下了结论：“No good……你演得还没有现在专注，是不是那个人没有我好？”  
“你是最好的！曼朱基奇，你是最好的！”莱万亲得曼朱满脸口水，颤抖着说。从他永远显得精神而愤怒的额头，到第二次光顾的眉骨，突出的颧骨，鼻子下的凹槽，最后是双唇。两人各取所需，热烈急迫，仿佛一定要从对方身上获取什么东西才罢休。  
曼朱隔着套子释放在莱万的体内，而波兰艳星在射出一堆代表快感的液体后，带着体内曼朱渐渐冷静的器官，整个人趴在曼朱身上。两人喘得像两只刚刚结束狩猎的野兽。

莱万是被球场的人声吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见曼朱背对着自己坐在床边，电视上是一片熟悉的黄黑色。  
“多特蒙德。”莱万说。他再熟悉不过了，人群上飘荡的黄黑相间的旗帜，威斯法伦震人心魄的呐喊声。  
“对阵拜仁。”曼朱说道。但却没有回头。因为两队开始入场了。德甲班霸在多特蒙德魔鬼主场的衬托下也不过是一群束手无策的红衣人。  
当然了，莱万想。住在慕尼黑的克罗地亚人，十有八九肯定也是拜仁慕尼黑的球迷。看到拜仁，心里凭空有了一点看不上的感觉。  
曼朱看着这人笑着从床上一丝不挂地爬起来，熟练地找到冰箱，取出两罐啤酒，自然地仿佛像是在他自己家。  
电视里放起了多特的队歌，他听到这个波兰人跟着电视里几万多特球迷大合唱轻轻哼着：  
Borussia Dortmund 09   
Hundertausend Freunde, ein Verein   
die Menschen im schwarz und gelben Ruhrgebiet   
werden immer stolz an deiner Seite sein.  
曼朱仔细听他唱着。作为一个波兰人，他的波兰口音没有他那些队友重，却有点说不出的奇怪感，这下曼朱辨别出来了，这是一种混杂着波兰口音和鲁尔区口音的莱万德语。  
“你喜欢多特。”曼朱接过莱万递过来的酒。  
莱万凉凉地笑了笑：“我当年差点进了多特青训营……”  
漫长的沉默，谁都没有接话。曼朱想起来了，他也差点放弃了辛苦但稳定的泥瓦匠工作，回到萨格勒布踢球。因为种种原因他还是没能离开德国，从北方的沃尔夫斯堡，漂到南部的慕尼黑，过着平均铺一千多快砖头踢一场业余比赛的日子。  
电视上的这些人，有多少人差点就没成为足球运动员，场下的那些人，又有多少人差一点就成为球星。  
一个漂泊异乡的克罗地亚泥瓦匠和一个来路不明疑似拍小电影为生的波兰人，窝在电压不稳的出租屋内，看着电视，幻想着自己也是场上的一员猛将。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直男语气的交待：  
> 1\. 黑森林童话啥的是我瞎编的  
> 2\. 我对德语一窍不通，听不出啥样叫波兰口音啥样叫矿区口音，也听不出莱万本尊是啥口音  
> 大概参考傻波和猪总的口音对比吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~~~~~不过莱万声音比傻波软多了  
> 3\. 多特队歌特队歌https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3409611  
> 4\. 利益相关：不是横也不是仁


	4. 马德里

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章没肉  
> ！！！黑拉莫斯预警别怪我没提醒！！！  
> 皇马路人黑和魔笛人蜜不冲突  
> 黑人真爽【。

曼朱从来没问过莱万住哪里。问路那天，波兰人的肥大套头衫和笨重的背包仿佛早已不翼而飞，取而代之是一身男模一样的风衣和一打CK内裤。曼朱非常怀疑这个人是土拨鼠变的，他说不定会趁没人的时候把东西都埋在地下！  
而当曼朱回过神来的时候，他发现波兰人在他家里已经住了三天。  
曼朱为什么会发现？因为他自己也在家里呆了三天。这三天时间，两人喝光了家中的啤酒，靠Kebab外卖维生，看完了上周的联赛录像，唯独没有做爱。彼此仿佛变成了两个点头之交的舍友。  
醉生梦死地到了第四天，波兰人消失了。  
他新买的牙刷还插在曼朱的杯子里，时尚杂志摊在曼朱家里的沙发上，仿佛只是下楼买包烟，然后一去不回。  
曼朱去医院拆了线，手上变得灵活了一些。他打电话问洛夫伦，酒吧秃的那块墙要不要自己今天过去补了，老友价125欧。洛夫伦则请他过去听莫德里奇新乐队的第一场live show。  
说是新乐队，其实只是增添了新成员然后取了个正式的乐队名字而已。新人是个姓科瓦契奇的男孩，对着莫德里奇这个名不见经传的酒吧歌手面不改色心不跳地说自己是从小听他的歌长大的。乔尔卢卡看到这大男孩眨巴着眼睛呆呆望着莫德里奇简直恨不得一鼓槌敲过去。然后科瓦契奇拿出一张照片，那是差不多十年前萨格勒布的一个露天音乐节，一副中学生模样的他和打扮成Axl Rose的莫德里奇合影，男孩脸上是一模一样的兴奋。  
好吧。这下莫德里奇和乔尔卢卡不得不认了。  
适逢克罗地亚队在欧洲杯小组赛出线，洛老板可没放过这个大肆宣传的机会。莫德里奇带着他的新乐队在台上喊麦。他其实是个并不适合唱歌的嗓子，一喊就破音，然而摇滚正需要这样破格的沙哑来刺穿现实的乏味。莫德里奇穿着红白格子球衣，底下是破洞牛仔裤。跳着，甩着他在酒吧球灯下不断变换颜色的金发，和酒吧里的克罗地亚裔一起庆祝球队的这个小小胜利。  
曼朱基奇却提不起兴头来。  
补了墙，他把工具和外套塞在背包里，藏在座位底下。这仿佛是Gay圈一个不成文的规定，来猎艳的基佬最好身上穿得越少越好，兜里揣着一张金卡一个套子，足矣。曼朱穿着紧身黑背心和牛仔裤，坐在球灯闪烁不到的黑暗里。心里存着百分之一的猎艳心思，最后还是放弃了。  
满脑子都是波兰人。  
曼朱心想，人真是需要陪伴但也是万万不可有陪伴的。一个人无拘无束生活那么久，突然从天而降一个炮友，一起生活几天，再不告而别，还真的有点不习惯。

莫德里奇在休息间隙见到一个熟人，令他十分惊讶。  
克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，马德里一家酒店的老板。当年莫德里奇去马德里闯荡的时候，受邀在他的酒店餐厅里驻唱过一段时间。  
莫德里奇看着他梳着油亮的背头走进酒吧，四处打量，心想这家伙怎么跑到慕尼黑来了？  
“卢卡！”克里斯向他招手。  
“嗨，克里斯。”莫德里奇放下吉他走过去，两人拥抱了一下，“怎么突然想到来慕尼黑？”  
“当然是来玩，听说慕尼黑的男孩子不错。诶，卢卡，你有没有朋友推荐一下？”罗纳尔多说着说着自己就笑了：“开玩笑的，我来看看地方，计划在慕尼黑也开一家酒店。顺便也来会会几个老朋友。说真的，你有没有朋友是单身？”  
单身基佬朋友？莫德里奇一下子就想到了……但是他对这种强行撮合并不感兴趣。  
乔尔卢卡从黑暗中走过来，一把勾住莫德里奇的脖子。“下半场快开始了，卢卡。”乔尔卢卡说着，眼睛却死死盯着罗纳尔多防止他靠近半步。  
罗纳尔多楞了一下。莫德里奇当年单身闯荡马德里时并没有身边这个人。他也曾经下决心追求莫德里奇，但莫德里奇用一句“我男朋友在伦敦”一票否决了他。  
罗纳尔多可算见到莫德里奇这位“远在伦敦的男朋友”了，他知道自己大概再也没什么机会追求这个金发小个子男人。  
转身前，他还想去揉一揉莫德里奇的金发，后者却像有感应似的回过头：“你想听什么歌？克里斯老板？”  
罗纳尔多想了想：“Bailando，我好久没听你唱西班牙语歌了。”

兴许是西班牙风格舞曲带动了深夜酒吧一点微妙的调情气氛，人们纷纷放下杯子扭动身体。曼朱基奇靠在椅背上，不为所动，百无聊赖就这么看着。  
然后他看到了一个穿着黑夹克，梳着挺立背头的方脸男人在他面前坐了下来。  
“Español？”曼朱基奇手搭在椅背上。  
男人惊了一下：“你也是西班牙人？”  
曼朱摇了摇头：“会说一点而已。我是卢卡的朋友。”  
啊，卢卡的单身朋友！罗纳尔多立刻两眼放光，不住地上下打量。这男人目测比自己高啊，看上去有点难搞定。  
罗纳尔多看到对面这个克罗地亚男人也把自己从头到脚打量了一番，然后说了一句：“踢球吗？”  
“什么？”罗纳尔多有点转不过弯来。  
曼朱淡淡笑了笑：“你这样子，可以踢球。”  
啊，足球！罗纳尔多一直觉得自己当年如果走了职业足球这条路，也是能成为世界级球王的。他感觉自己找到知己了，此刻恨不得立刻扯碎衣服露出自己的八块腹肌。  
“你认识拉莫斯吗？”曼朱喝了一口酒，问道。  
罗纳尔多点头：“真巧，我和他是马德里的老朋友。”  
曼朱变了一下坐姿，二郎腿翘了起来：“我们后天会跟西班牙人踢一场比赛。希望比赛结果是愉快的。”说完，他拖出座位下的背包，起身结账。  
罗纳尔多突然意识到，这家伙并不喜欢西班牙人。  
早该跟他说自己是葡萄牙的！

曼朱把这场跟西班牙人的比赛看作是跟西班牙帮清算之前所有的旧账。酒吧斗殴事件已经过去大半年，扬言会来报复的拉莫斯一帮人从来没再踏入Aj Laajk。直到前几天，洛夫伦收到拉莫斯下的战书，大意是他拉帮结伙了一堆来自伊比利亚半岛的人，指名道姓地要跟克罗地亚人打一场硬仗。  
这也是曼朱前几天没再跟莱万做爱的原因。万幸是手上的伤好了，需要找些欠揍的家伙活动活动筋骨。  
拉莫斯和上一次见到最大的不同就是他身上的纹身更密集了，几乎除了脸以外再没有一片干净的皮肤。曼朱不禁怀疑这货是不是在屁股上也纹了什么东西——就像那位克罗地亚裔圈子中传说中的黑道大哥，伊布拉希莫维奇那样。  
西班牙人很会做表面功夫，死敌见面，笑得还算是一团和气。也许是中间有罗纳尔多搭桥牵线的关系，拉莫斯竟然很友好地跟莫德里奇来了个表示双方和解的拥抱。乔尔卢卡默不作声给曼朱基奇分了一根烟，狠狠一吸，用克罗地亚国骂飙了个粗口。  
“慕尼黑皇马，呵呵。”乔尔卢卡嘲笑西班牙帮给自己取的新队名。  
“到了你和拉莫斯比赛铲球的时候了，当心点。”曼朱往乔尔卢卡肩上捶了一拳。  
“你才要当心，听说这拉莫斯手上脚下都黑得很。你可别又伤了，我们的大心脏17号。”  
敢对我下黑手？曼朱基奇看了看拉莫斯那身高，除非他是活腻歪了。  
他低头再次带上黑手套，直觉告诉他这会是一场硬仗。

五分钟，被葡萄牙人佩佩铲倒在地。  
二十分钟，被拉莫斯在抢球的时候肘击。曼朱只感觉自己的眉骨处仿佛被一个铁锤重重敲击，他捂着脸痛苦倒地。  
此刻的气氛已经有点紧张了，会说西班牙语的莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇朝皇马走过去，试图让双方都冷静一下。然而在帮派里和球场上都做惯了大哥的拉莫斯，似乎有点瞧不上这东欧小国的人。再说，只有一米七出头的莫德里奇面对他实在是没有身高优势。  
“小个子，吉他弹得不错啊，可是你算老几？”拉莫斯轻轻一推，莫德里奇就摔倒在地。  
罗纳尔多急忙跑过来，但并没有及时阻止这一切发生。乔尔卢卡已经大步向前一拳给向拉莫斯。曼朱在自己眼眶上摸到一手的液体，血红色的。  
大战不可避免地发生了。在曼朱一步步走向战圈时，洛夫伦、乔尔卢卡、维达和苏巴西奇同对面的拉莫斯佩佩和阿隆索等人已经开始群殴。这次被带过来看东西的科瓦契奇看着对面的同龄人阿森西奥，两个人又望向平均年龄超过31岁的斗殴者们，无奈地耸了耸肩。  
曼朱格开所有人，一把揪住拉莫斯的衣领处。  
众人安静了下来，因为他们看到曼朱被血淹没的左边眉毛，鲜血顺着他的鼻梁淌下来，以及一双能杀人的眼睛。  
“怎么，克罗地亚的不高兴先生，想在这里打一场？”拉莫斯摊手。他要是会当众示弱示弱他就不姓拉莫斯了。  
“很好，打一架。你打不过我，然后你们滚出这片球场。”曼朱的声音沙哑沉重。  
曼朱说着放开拉莫斯，随即便收到拉莫斯照着他鼻梁来的直拳。  
每个人都惊呆了。曼朱被打得偏过头，不知道鼻梁断了没，但他感觉鼻腔里温温热热地淌下止不住的鼻血。拉莫斯像个拳击手一样握紧双拳，跳动着，嘴里依旧不依不饶：“克罗地亚佬，今天我们在这里做个了断。你要是输了，今后别让我在慕尼黑任何球场上见到……”  
曼朱对着拉莫斯的腹部来了个突袭。在场每个人都听到拳头到肉的闷响以及拉莫斯憋在嗓子里的惨叫。西班牙帮老大瞪大了眼睛，肥厚的嘴唇微张，随即倒地。  
科瓦契奇仿佛看到了昨晚玩的拳击游戏。脑中一个声音在大喊：KO！

诊断结果是鼻梁骨折。  
曼朱看着刚拍好的片子小心翼翼地笑了笑。他希望拉莫斯那混蛋的手指头也断了。  
然而曼朱不想再经历几个月的“伤停”，工作还是要做，钱也还是要挣。在对医生一顿恳求后，医生同意让他戴着一副防护面具干活。  
曼朱望着镜中的自己，高大，满身图腾，刚刚为克罗地亚帮解决了一个大麻烦。  
防护面具是黑色的，露出眼睛，罩住他受损的鼻子。曼朱却觉得这面具让自己看上去更加惹不起。  
这样的想法又来了。马里奥曼朱基奇应该去踢球，而不是低着这颗高傲的脑袋一片一片地贴瓷砖。  
高傲的脑袋顶得过球场上的对手但顶不过现实。曼朱基奇回家冲了个凉水澡，心却像一颗放入冷水的烧红铜球一样躁动不安。他突然有点想见一个人，一个消失了好几天的人，发泄一下积蓄的欲望。  
他洗了自己的球衣球鞋，把一个旧足球高高挂在吊灯上，离地面大约有两米。然后戴上防护面具，不管受损的鼻梁，一下一下跳着用头顶球。  
慕尼黑的雨夜，曼朱半躺在床上，听着连绵的雷声，百无聊赖地用遥控器切换着频道。然后他听到门铃响了。  
看了看钟，凌晨两点。曼朱犹豫了一下，戴上面具去开门。  
是一个低着头的男子，带着一顶NY棒球帽，和波兰人差不多的身高，瑟缩着，怀里还抱着什么东西。  
接着他抬起头。曼朱看到他左眼乌黑的眼圈，他也看到曼朱凶神恶煞的黑面具。两个人都愣了一下。  
“Mario……”曼朱听到这个久违几天的熟悉声音。  
“你……”他一时竟然想不到怎么称呼莱万多夫斯基，他莫名地不想叫他Robert，也不想用他长而绕口的波兰姓氏。舌头打结，脱口而出：“……怎么是你，Lewy。”  
莱万笑了：“我回了趟多特，把多特那边的事彻底解决了……然后我在路边发现了他。”  
是一只浑身湿透、发着抖的小巴哥，黑脸和没精打采耸拉着的眼皮。“发生了什么？天啊，你怎么那么像他。”莱万说着。曼朱不知道他是在对自己还是对这只小狗说话。  
发生了什么？曼朱盯着莱万的黑眼圈，也很想问这个问题。


	5. 尤文图斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟章名一样比较佛系的一章  
> to秃子：说好狗啊说好的大壮骑马啊【抠鼻】  
> 【不】【是】【罗】【蜜】

曼朱终于把小狗收拾干净，让小狗浑身干爽地睡在自己沾了水泥的旧衣服里。一回头，看到莱万也像一只流浪狗一样一头栽倒在沙发上睡着了。  
曼朱去把他那顶滑稽的帽子摘了，再将他整个人翻了过来。波兰人整个左眼都是淤黑，有青黄色的消毒水痕迹。右边颧骨是红肿的。脸上是没剃干净的胡茬和好几个大小不一的伤疤口子，这副形象和艳星完全搭不着边。有着丰富街头经验的曼朱知道，这货也跟人打了一架，对方还是专门照着他的脸打的。  
发生了什么？曼朱不准备问了。既然他回来了，那便回来了吧。本来两个人的生活就没什么交集。  
睡梦中被翻了个身的莱万深深吸了一口气，眼睛睁了条缝，感受到曼朱正用热的湿毛巾给自己擦脸，舒服地哼了哼。于是一只手按上去，将曼朱的手按在自己脸上，迷迷糊糊问了句：“现在吗？”  
“现在？”曼朱的脑子一时没转过弯来。突然意识到莱万指的是什么，哭笑不得：“我不想上一个精疲力尽的人。好好休息吧。”他将大手盖上莱万的双眼。  
莱万咕哝了一句意味不明的波兰语，翻了个身又睡了过去。  
曼朱看了看这死睡的一人一狗，感觉有点麻烦又感觉挺好的。

曼朱先被一顿汪汪汪吵醒，他一时还不能习惯自己已经有一条狗了。爬起来后又听到自己的电话铃声，然后看到这只小巴哥暴躁地在屋里转着圈跑。  
“嘿嘿嘿，放松点哥们……”曼朱发现自己不能确定它是“哥们”还是“姑娘”，也不知道它叫啥名字，一时放弃和新房客的沟通，转而去找自己的手机。  
看到手机上的名字，曼朱有点惊诧，迟疑了一会，还是接了电话。  
“Mario！”  
“罗纳尔多……先生，你有我电话？”曼朱揉了揉眉头。  
电话那头的罗纳尔多哈哈笑了两声：“还记得那天在酒吧吗，我们交换了号码。”  
是这样没错。但是后来曼朱从没有打过这个电话，直到那天和西班牙帮的球场火并，他也没有和罗纳尔多有任何私底下的接触。曼朱突然无来由地紧张了起来，偷瞄了一眼面朝沙发靠背依旧昏睡的莱万，感觉口干舌燥：“呃……有什么事吗？”  
罗纳尔多在电话那头风轻云淡地笑了笑：“那天比赛后一直没有鼓起勇气联系你。我想替我的老朋友给你说一声抱歉。”  
曼朱并不知道来自名义上拉莫斯的道歉能带来什么，只能干巴巴笑了笑：“没事，习惯了，谢谢。那个，你还有其他事吗？”曼朱走到了浴室，关上门。  
“嘿，没事就不能给你打电话吗？”罗纳尔多连忙道：“而且我确实有事想找你帮个忙。”  
“什么事？我接下来一阵子都要工作。”曼朱松了口气，同时奇怪自己这莫名其妙的心虚感。  
“见面再说，会比你的工作有趣多了。今天下午两点，都灵街的尤文图斯马场。直接打车过来。”  
“我……”曼朱还想说托你朋友的福我现在带着一个吓人的黑面具。罗纳尔多已经爽快地挂了电话。  
小狗在嚓嚓地抓门，曼朱连忙打开浴室门把小狗放了进来。看着狗狗绕着他的腿，曼朱还不知道如何跟房东解释自己突然多了一只，不，两只宠物的事实。而此刻他又接了个不知道会给他带来什么的电话。  
他尝试着把一些香肠剁碎了用水煮软，小狗嗷了一声扑过来接着把头埋在碗里。曼朱看着它的样子突然笑了，他朝着小狗蹲下，轻轻抓挠它的头：“嘿，你叫什么名字？”  
小狗抬起头舔了下嘴：“汪。”  
“你一直在慕尼黑流浪，就像我们一样？”  
小狗用两只黑亮的眼睛盯着曼朱脸上的鱼尾纹：“汪！”  
曼朱笑得更开心了：“你可真精神，姑娘。”是的，刚才小狗在曼朱脚边打滚的时候，曼朱看出它是个“她”，“你看看他还在睡着，你们究竟是谁捡到谁的？”  
小狗转头看了沙发上的莱万一眼，打了个喷嚏，接着继续埋头稀里哗啦猛吃。  
曼朱的眼睛在莱万和小狗的背影来回转换，想来想去，有了灵感：“Lewy……你就叫Leni吧！”

曼朱基奇用了一个小时的时间打车到了慕尼黑市郊这个跑马场。带着黑面具的他在被三辆出租车拒载后，终于得以上了车。他不知道自已为什么要赴这个约，出租车上计价器的数字跳得他眼睛痛。  
然后他看到罗纳尔多站在路边向他招手，并且在车挺稳后一个健步上来打开门付了车费，接着又一个大跨步打开后门把曼朱拉下来。被面具挡住一部分视线的曼朱只能看到罗纳尔多少扣了一个口子露出来的胸肌。  
“哦，Mario，能见到你实在太棒了。看到你这样子实在是抱歉。”  
其实罗纳尔多说的是西班牙语，但是曼朱从他夸张的肢体动作竟然明白他说的什么意思。曼朱猝不及防被拥抱了一下，罗纳尔多身上的古龙水味让曼朱有点想打喷嚏。  
“这是我的一个意大利朋友开的。”第二次见面，罗纳尔多便像个老朋友一样带着身为泥瓦工人的曼朱参观起这个属于有钱人的地方。  
看着一大片平整的草地，曼朱觉得用来跑马实在是有点浪费，还是在上面踢球好些。安联菜地的鸟粪和植物园一样的杂草啊。  
“喏，那个就是马场的老板，阿莱格里。”罗纳尔多远远指着一个中年男人：“他似乎今天要接待一群要来拍广告的人。不过我们不用面对那帮油头粉面的模特，我们要去另一个地方。”  
油头粉面……曼朱走在后面，盯着罗纳尔多头上发胶的光泽。  
“我们到底要去干什么？”曼朱忍不住问。  
“带你去看看阿莱格里老板扩建后的新马厩。”罗纳尔多带曼朱来到一幢大房子前，推开门。里面是呛人的水泥和灰的味道：“这里需要装修，但是他缺人手。怎么，Mario，你有兴趣吗？”

莱万将脸用宽大的帽檐遮住，不情不愿地坐在车上。  
要不是为了钱……不不这次不一样，这次完全是被逼无奈。稍微有点职业道德的模特都不会顶着熊猫眼接广告。然而他的经纪人扎哈维，那个一切向钱看的老头子这么说：“你的脸比较长而且有男人气，适合拍一些运动类的广告，比如马术、足球之类的。想想吧，你戴着马术帽骑着马的样子被印成巨幅海报，立在阿莱格里老板的跑马场前，无论是姑娘还是基佬都会为你倾倒的。无论如何，今天过来看看场子，跟这帮动物熟悉一下！”  
莱万动都不想动。不光是脸，他感觉身上的每一块骨头都在痛。那是多特蒙德留在他身上的印记。但是脑中另一个声音命令他不能示弱，慕尼黑才是让他的人生重新开始闪耀的地方。  
波兰有句老话是这么说的：当我有钱的时候，人人都跟我称兄道弟。莱万靠在颠簸的车座上，闭上眼，幻想自己在球场上的英姿以及弹弹手指买下华沙郊外一处豪宅的样子。

阿莱格里从扎哈维那里得到的描述是“一名长相和气质都很适合马术的英俊波兰男人”。然而当扎哈维陪笑着，领着一名穿得像嘻哈歌手还戴着帽子不愿看人的男人，阿莱格里开始有点不祥的预感。  
果然，这波兰人抬起头，阿莱格里看到他黑了一圈的左眼，红肿的左颧骨和擦伤的右颧骨，两腮新冒出的胡茬。  
灰蓝的眼睛和下巴中间的凹槽倒是不错……但阿莱格里还是想骂人。  
“我还以为你把你刚刚参与过街头斗殴的儿子领过来了。”阿莱格里毫不留情。  
“Ciao,Signor.”莱万摆出他唯一会说的意大利语，两手插兜，带着看戏的笑，望着阿莱格里的八字眉：“抱歉哈，我本来不长这样，出了点事情，如果你可以等我三个月的话……”  
莱万的声音突然停了下来，远处那个穿着工装和一堆装修工人谈笑风生的……是曼朱基奇？

曼朱基奇感觉自己大概有些语言天赋，靠着比划连蒙带猜地跟一帮从都灵过来的装修工人聊起了慕尼黑的生活。那个圆寸络腮胡大鼻子叫基耶利尼；圆寸络腮胡鼻子小一点叫博努奇；有胡子的小年轻叫皮亚尼奇，波黑人，跟自己算半个老乡；没胡子的小年轻叫迪巴拉，四分之一个波兰人……  
曼朱看到阳光中那个满脸挂彩的波兰人朝自己走过来，还以为自己看错了。  
莱万并不想解释什么，在这群他眼中土老帽的装修工人眼中，把曼朱基奇一把抓走乃是今天一大乐事。曼朱忍不住吼道：“怎么了？你怎么会在这里？”  
莱万拉着他一股脑往前走，没头没尾说了句：“天，你知道它拉的屎有多臭吗？”  
这家伙帮Leni铲屎了？曼朱有点无法想象。接着他被带到马场老板阿莱格里以及另一个老头子面前。莱万说：“你觉得这个人怎么样？长相和气质都挺适合马术吧？”  
曼朱斜了他一眼：“阿莱格里先生，我是克里斯叫过来为你装修马厩的。”  
阿莱格里顿时双眼一亮，连曼朱的名字都没问一下：“去给他找一件衣服。”他对一个伙计说：“再把Jay牵出来。”

于是泥瓦工曼朱基奇身穿米白色衬衫和牛仔短裤，牵着一匹还同他处在脾性磨合期的棕色马走了出来。  
阿莱格里的八字眉舒展开了，忍不住惊叹一声：“Mamamia!”  
莱万斜靠在栏杆上，眯着眼看Jay喷了曼朱一鼻子气后，曼朱顺着它的鬃毛抚摸起来。马儿立刻没了脾气。马场的伙计递给曼朱几根胡萝卜，曼朱伸出手，Jay低下头从他手中叼过一根开始咀嚼。  
莱万的眼睛一直没有离开他，心想，他真是适合跟动物在一起啊。  
怪不得在做爱的时候，还有那次跟他踢球，有的时候他的眼神锋利得像只豹子。  
莱万告诉自己要停下来了，在这么下去胯下当众起立可不好。  
扎哈维这次没带摄影团队，于是阿莱格里掏出自己的手机围着曼朱拍了好几张。“Mario，他好像挺喜欢你，你可以试着骑在他身上了。”  
曼朱微微皱着眉，从Jay两眼中间到鼻子的一道白毛顺下去：“他喜欢被人骑吗？”  
他或许不喜欢，但我喜欢。莱万想。  
阿莱格里笑了，操着一口亚平宁口音的奇怪德语：“Jay可是赛马。你知道意大利的马术冠军布冯吗，Jay的爸爸可是布冯最爱的队友。Jay喜欢胜利，而且它知道只有人的指挥才能使它获得胜利。”  
曼朱点了点头。马的眼神让他平静，他几乎要忘记自己在球场上也是个渴望胜利的人。  
“明天再来吧。如果你愿意让我们拍摄，曼朱基奇先生。哦，我还要感谢你。”阿莱格里笑着对莱万说：“莱万多夫斯基先生，你一定本身也有当模特的经验，感谢你这么棒的推荐！”  
莱万没有什么表示，却是冲着曼朱笑了笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference  
> 狗：大壮的狗Leni  
> 马：秃子从汤上找的大壮遛马图  
> Jay：尤文图斯那只蠢斑马的名字  
> 布冯：家里没钱能成马术冠军吗！（不


	6. 拜仁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了嘛欠的肉迟早要还  
> 双向blowjob有

“噢，Leni……”  
曼朱一开门，Leni便叫着扑了上来。那个时候莱万正像每次约炮一样，挂在曼朱身上，避开他的鼻子亲吻脸上各处。Leni蹦跶着短腿挤入了他们脚之间的狭窄缝隙。  
“你叫它什么？”莱万放开曼朱的脖子一脸奇怪地看了看他又低头看了看狗：“曼朱基奇你这混蛋，你竟然用我的名字叫它？”  
“Leni，Leni，你这白痴。”曼朱重复了好多遍，捧着波兰人惨不忍睹的脸，两天来第一次认真观察。疑问，好奇，或者安慰，在脑中转来转去最终变成一句：“你看，你和她那么像。”  
莱万不服输地笑：“你也好不到哪里去，Mr.No Good，真不知道那个卖马的看上你哪点了。”  
说着莱万凑上去，在曼朱的嘴唇上嘬了一下，想离开，又再度贴近，伸出舌尖像唇膏一样抹过曼朱的双唇。  
曼朱因为这个猝不及防的操作而僵硬了。莱万感受到他呼吸的梗阻，勾着嘴角不怀好意地笑：“感谢我不？”  
曼朱发誓下次他再这么做一定要死死咬住他的舌头。他伸出手臂勾住波兰人凹陷的腰，故意问道：“感谢你什么？”  
“当然是感谢我送了你一个孩子和一份新工作……”莱万勾着他的脖子，喷着热气说。  
这句话听上去怎么怪怪的？曼朱听到“孩子”在脚边绕着圈，嘴里发出咕噜的声音，似乎不乐意这两个人黏在一起而自己受了冷落。一种久违的羞耻心让他连搂带拽地把莱万扯进了卧室，脚一勾带上了门。  
Leni在外面不高兴地汪汪汪，仿佛一个求着大人关注的孩子。两人都想着，对不起了，现在你的daddy们有更重要的事情。  
终于可以无视一切开始久违的剧烈运动。从彼此身上嗅到的熟悉味道令他们两个脑中混沌一片，什么都不想只想在对方身上找到极乐。曼朱将手从下方伸进莱万的衣服，头埋下去，舌头划过坚硬的人鱼线。在曼朱用舌头扫过肚脐时，他能感觉到莱万猛地抽了一口气，腹肌凹陷下去。  
“Mario……往下面……”莱万的手指穿梭进曼朱的短发接着往下按，毫不羞涩地想要索取更多。  
曼朱闷在莱万的衣服下方不为所动，舌头游离在他平坦的胸骨，两只手勾住他的裤腰：“说，说你想要。”  
这次一定要听这波兰人把欲望亲口说出来。  
莱万在曼朱的手肉贴肉地按在他屁股上的时候终于忍不住哼出了声：“舔我，然后上我，让我射在我们俩身上。Mario，Mario！”  
曼朱被他叫得心痒：“好吧，看在你已经成这个样子的份上。”他从莱万的衣服里钻出来，往上看着波兰人的脸，那只熊猫眼此刻竟然像某种造型怪异的烟熏妆，像是曼朱有时在酒吧里看到的造型奇特的基佬。噢，他当然穿过那样的衣服，挂着铁链的深红色皮衣，露出肚脐和他应以为傲的骨感髋部。发胶打理的直立头发和鬼魅的烟熏眼眶，来自波兰的灰蓝色眼珠饶有趣味地打量着猎物，当然也有可能……像现在这样被欲望湿润。  
曼朱在掏出了莱万的器官后没什么犹豫就开始舔弄。说真的，把他结结实实上了两次后，这是曼朱第一次仔细研究他的小兄弟。波兰人有着和他本人一样修长的老二，哪怕穿上球裤，有时也能看见其隐隐约约的轮廓。曼朱从来没有主动给床伴口交过，因为他向来觉得约炮不必进行到这一步。但是面对莱万多夫斯基……这个底线不知为什么就放低了一些。  
莱万乍喜乍羞地感受着自己最敏感的部位被这个脾气不好的克罗地亚男人用嘴温柔地照顾着，一股热流无端地从心里涌上来，让他想要获得更多却不该怎么用语言形容，于是只能身体跟随曼朱的节奏摆动着，用露出半边的屁股摩擦墙皮。  
曼朱最后亲吻了一下器官鲜红的头部，站了起来。  
莱万哼了一声睁开眼，眼神仿佛有些怪罪似的看着曼朱在关键时刻停止了对自己的挑弄。站在曼朱基奇面前的他更狼狈了，泛红的黑眼圈，湿漉漉的扭捏下身，以及下一秒被曼朱抓住按在头顶的双手。  
“你究竟经历了什么？”曼朱凑在莱万耳边问。  
莱万侧过头不愿回答。曼朱像是生了气似的，一把抓住他在空气中挺立得笔直的器官，字正腔圆地又问了一遍：“你究竟，在多特蒙德经历了什么？”  
莱万仰起头不让自己的眼泪当着炮友的面掉下来，他掰过曼朱基奇那张让人看了恼火的脸，咬上他的双唇停止他接着发问，在接吻的间隙，莱万喘着气说：“我给你口，不要再问了，好吗？”  
说着莱万搂着曼朱的脖子，把他往床的方向推去，两人交叠着一起摔在床上。  
莱万开始琢磨曼朱牛仔裤上的皮带。曼朱仰躺在床上，抬头看着莱万低头把自己的皮带扣松开。高鼻梁和低垂的伤眼令他整张脸显得有些阴沉。  
接着莱万扒下曼朱的裤子，没有说一个字，也没有抬起头看他一眼，俯下头去。曼朱感觉自己的小兄弟被一个温暖湿润的口腔包裹住了。  
正如他从不给炮友做这回事，他也不喜欢别人给自己口交。他觉得进出陌生人的一个洞口就足够了。然而莱万显然有着这方面充足的经验，舌头像通了电似的，打着旋在这柱体表面上下揉擦。到曼朱以为自己快要射在他嘴里的时候，莱万又能适时地吐出来，转而轻舔柱体底部的一对阴囊。  
“行了……”曼朱用手摩擦着莱万的头发，试图将他的脑袋拉起来。  
“不……让我来教你……什么才是口交。”莱万从喉咙深处咕哝着，因为他的嘴巴一刻都没闲过。  
“够了。我不会再问你。”曼朱都不知道该不该后悔问出刚才那句话。一切都过去了，就算了吧，他想。现在需要做的是给这个波兰人他最想要的东西。  
那就是一根捅在他柔软深处的鸡巴。  
曼朱坐起来把莱万的脸从自己的胯间捞起来，将那眼圈乌黑里面蓄泪的双眼合上，凑上去碾压那双总能发出好听的叫床声的嘴。  
一个带着点双方性器腥味的吻。曼朱还是没能咬住那条湿滑灵活的舌头。  
莱万勾着曼朱的脖子顺势躺在他的身下，急迫得都没有完全脱下两人胯间半挂着的裤子。曼朱把莱万的过膝短裤褪下一条腿，挂在莱万的左脚脚踝处，接着将他的双肩架在肩头，就着唾液的润滑，挤进莱万高热的后穴。  
唾液还是比不上润滑剂的效果。莱万痛得惊叫了出来，将头深深埋在曼朱的颈部。曼朱没见过这样的莱万。之前做爱的时候，他是急迫的，整个身体敞开着让曼朱随便开拓。而今天他是一样的急切，但曼朱感觉他的身体还没准备好。他整个人紧绷着，后穴牢牢固定着入侵物以防被继续深入。  
曼朱俯下头含住莱万通红的耳廓，试图用唇齿的轻轻敲打让莱万放松下来。他能摸得出来自己怀中的肌肉变得柔软了，调整着呼吸，从牙缝间挤出求欢的哼声。  
曼朱接着用力，感受着这个人不断变化着微小的角度，迎合这久违的第三次完整进入。在曼朱控制着自己的分身破开了莱万体内的紧致的肉壁时，他才想起一件事。  
他忘记戴套了。  
然而大脑只清醒了一秒，曼朱基奇便再次陷入这个名叫莱万多夫斯基的肉欲中。莱万蹬掉自己的短裤，两条光溜溜的腿攀附在曼朱的身上，脚趾蜷曲。对他而言，没有套唯一不好的一点就是需要花更长时间才能使进入变得顺畅。但是肉贴着肉的感觉实在是妙极。疼痛逐渐被下身甜蜜的扩张和拉扯感代替后，莱万瞬间感觉自己以前都是在被一个橡胶套子贯穿，而不是真正的曼朱基奇。他上半身完全放松，手臂懒懒地勾着曼朱的脖子，头和肩陷入被子中，到处闻到的都是熟悉的清爽味道。  
在一阵攻城略地后，曼朱拽着莱万的手臂，让他起身坐在自己怀中。  
上半身直立起来后，莱万的屁股被曼朱挺立的分身再次贯穿。这回是真真正正坐在曼朱基奇的身上了。莱万满脑子浆糊地想着。身体里那一截硬邦邦的霸道东西，跟他的主人一样，看上去总是带着愤怒。  
莱万抚上曼朱的脸：“你的脸变红了……”他轻声说着，大拇指不受控制地贴上曼朱的双唇。莱万很早就注意到曼朱基奇有着比常人更深的唇纹，可能是他那张生气的脸总是会紧紧抿着嘴唇吧。莱万闭上双眼凑了上去，伸出舌头，像刚才那样继续用舌尖舔过曼朱嘴唇上一道道的纹路。  
曼朱基奇这次成功地把握了机会。  
他用舌头逗弄着莱万的舌头，接着趁莱万闭着眼的时候，一口咬住莱万的舌尖。  
“！……”  
莱万猛地睁开眼，看到自己的半截舌头陷入曼朱的口中，最重要的是舌尖被他的牙齿牢牢固定着，无法动弹。  
这混蛋！莱万想不到这一眼看上去老实巴交的泥瓦匠竟然是这样狡猾的人。  
但是，不狡猾怎么能做专门捡漏的中锋呢？  
曼朱刻意在咬着莱万舌头的时候扶住对方的腰，往下重重一按。莱万的喉咙中发出了被欺负一般的尖音。  
唾液要从嘴中溢出了。莱万用力勾着曼朱的脖子，想通过交换一个深吻来换取自己的舌头。小心翼翼的近身搏斗后他最终还是处于下风。他感受到两排牙齿在自己舌头两面轻轻摩擦，他含笑的克罗地亚眼睛……  
莱万在身体内部接受了又一个撞击后射了出来。像他自己说的那样，精液喷薄了出来，黏腻在他们两个人的腹部。曼朱让莱万的胸腹贴近了自己，同时放开了对方的舌头。  
莱万很快把麻痹的舌头缩回口内。接着曼朱便按住了他的脑袋。  
一个眼睛有伤，一个鼻子有伤，但是这并不妨碍他们用各种角度接吻。  
“Mario，射进来。”莱万悄声说。  
普通炮友是不该进行这个太过危险的操作的，曼朱心想。奈何此刻身体完全不受大脑的控制。还有什么比在莱万多夫斯基拍广告的身体上留些东西更让人回味呢？

莱万低着头，清理着自己的身体。  
当了这么久基佬，今天却是头一回，将对方留在自己体内的东西慢慢清理出来。莱万感觉自己都不太想出这间浴室了。  
但是，感觉不错。  
他听到Leni开始叫。说真的，刚才只顾着做爱，根本没有理会房间外的Leni。然后他听到曼朱基奇逗她的声音。说了什么没听清楚，也许是克罗地亚话，语气却像父亲对孩子一样温柔。  
接着他又听到一串由远及近的电话铃声。他想起来了，Leni听到电话响了就会叫。接着是曼朱敲了两下浴室门，拿着莱万的手机进来，和淋浴下的莱万对视一眼，将手机放在洗手池的台面上，又出去了。  
莱万走过来拿起手机，一个看上去有些眼熟的号码，一时想不起是谁，他接通了电话。  
“喂，请问是莱万多夫斯基先生吗？我是拜仁X队的经理……”

曼朱正一脸慈爱地观察着Leni吃东西，一转头，只见那位波兰人下半身围个浴巾就走了出来，握着电话，脸上挂着得意地笑。  
曼朱刚站起来，就被莱万扑过来抱住了。隔着一层背心，他能感到莱万火热的身体下跳动的心脏。  
“噢天啊，Mario，以后我可以一直住在这里吗？”莱万兴奋得语无伦次：“我快要成为职业球员了，拜仁X队给我打了电话，就在……就在很近的地方，他们让我过两天就去试训！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实莱万在多特只是基于现实的一个背景设定，并不想写太多【打死  
> 考虑到拜仁0费免签的典故，大概的构想是莱万在多特发生了什么，啥都没带走，净身跑到了慕尼黑开始新人生23333333  
> 至于具体发生了啥，真的懒得写了，因为跟原文关系不大  
> 声明：我不是豆腐丝女孩【括弧笑


	7. 9分钟5球

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于有机会写“9分钟进了5个莱万多夫斯基”2333333333333333333333

曼朱在家门外面就能听到里面有人跳跃和撞击的声音，他进了门，放下工具，就看到莱万身穿红色球衣，仰着头，跳着去顶曼朱悬在天花板上的足球。Leni也在他脚边，立着上半身，只要莱万一跳，她就会嗷一声，跟着一起跳。  
家里多了一堆东西：衣服，鞋子，另一个品牌的发胶，一堆看不懂的波兰杂志和唱片。旧房客在屋里环视了一圈接着又把目光投向他的新室友。  
“头球？”曼朱问。  
“他说我需要抓住每一个争顶的机会！”莱万喘着气，把皮球顶得乱晃。拴着皮球的玻璃吊灯摇摇欲坠。  
“像这样？”头球一直是曼朱的强项，他靠自己的脑袋顶进去不少让对手和队友都惊呼的球。仗着超过一米九的身高，他用比莱万轻松一些的跳跃把球朝莱万的脑袋顶过去。  
接着就是两个大男人之间的无聊顶球游戏。然而就连Leni都能看得出他们是多么乐此不疲。她举着爪子跳了个高却一个不慎摔得肚皮朝天，接着她看到那个在路边捡到她的男人笑着抱住了另一个总是给她喂香肠的男人。  
莱万在曼朱的脸颊上印下一个力道不小的吻，丝毫没有在意他脸上还站着汗水和墙灰：“马房修好了？”  
“他们的马房可比人住的还要讲究。”曼朱环住莱万的腰。  
莱万打量着曼朱快要痊愈的鼻子：“你竟然拒绝给他们拍写真，亏我给了你那么好的机会。”  
曼朱盯着莱万快要消退的黑眼圈：“谢谢。但是我觉得这不适合我。”  
莱万对着这低调的人哼了一声：“你就后悔吧。这可比你装修一百间马房的钱都多。”  
曼朱无所谓地笑了笑：“试训怎么样？”  
莱万挑眉：“那个光头教练，叫瓜……什么，说我就是他一直想找的前锋！”  
好吧。曼朱不得不承认如果莱万进了这个队，至少在造型上会拉高整个队的平均水平。  
“我都忘了你踢球是什么样了。”曼朱说。  
“我就知道你满脑子只有我床上的样子。”莱万眼睛半睁着，用臂弯勾住曼朱的脖子：“再比一场，在那个地方，只有我们两个，怎么样？”

他们再度骑车来到了安联菜地。在慕尼黑郊区这个荒废的球场上，无论发生什么都不会被路人围观。  
莱万坚持要穿着他视若珍宝的仿拜仁慕尼黑红球衣，曼朱找来找去，只能找到克罗地亚的17号红白格子，还是6年前世界杯的老款。于是一个穿着俱乐部队服，一个穿着国家队战袍，不伦不类地站在同一块场地上比试。  
互相玩着拦截和抢断，莱万明显是更不讲规矩的那个。在曼朱试图朝球门方向运球的时候，他总能看到那个穿着红球裤的腿伸到自己前面试图触球。曼朱干脆勾住他的腿，两人一起倒在地上。  
慕尼黑下着小雨，两人滚了一身的碎叶子和泥巴。  
“黄牌。”曼朱把莱万按在身下说。  
“点球。”莱万不甘示弱。  
“可以啊，我射你的点球？”曼朱挑眉。这让他兴奋了起来。他一直很想试试门前12码直接破门的感觉，但是野球场上是没有点球的，这可是会引发战争。  
“来！”莱万推开曼朱，自己也站了起来。  
说真的莱万从没守过门，连这个站在门口面对整个球场的视角他都非常不适应。他在门口不断跳跃，看着曼朱比着距离，将球放在并不存在的点球点上。此刻他心里想着，万一曼朱基奇一脚把皮球抽射到他的小兄弟上怎么办？  
“准备好了？”曼朱踩着球问。  
莱万失笑：“你发点球之前还要问门将有没有准备好？”  
曼朱摊了摊手：“一般，裁判会鸣哨。”  
莱万翻了个白眼：“天啊，曼朱基奇，其实你是个德国人吧。”  
曼朱笑了笑，退后几步，起脚踢球。莱万抬手挡了一下，皮球还是从他胳膊下方的空隙飞了过去。  
曼朱举起双手欢呼，他手臂上的纹身仿佛都跟着一起振奋了起来。莱万哼了一声捡起足球：“轮到我了。”  
易边再战，曼朱张开双臂站在球门中央。莱万把球放在刚才曼朱丈量过的地方，抬起下巴学着曼朱的语气问：“Mr. No Good，准备好了？”  
曼朱没有回答他而是原地弹跳了两下。  
平时爱开玩笑的波兰人在面对射门机会时也不经意地严肃起来。莱万舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了雨水和自己汗水的味道。一出脚，雨中湿滑的皮球在门前着地后又弹跳了起来。曼朱做了个看上去挺标准的侧身扑救动作，但皮球还是从他的双手之间跃了过去。  
莱万仿佛在真正的比赛中进球一样，张开双臂朝曼朱跑了过来。曼朱盯着莱万的舌头，搞不懂这人为什么进球了要伸舌头？  
事实证明两个人是天生的破门手而不是守门员。除了几个球因为雨天路滑踢歪了以外，他们本身没有扑中任何一个点球。在莱万踢进一个直挂球门左上方死角的球后，他拦住了要往外跑的曼朱。  
两人隔着湿乎乎紧贴身体的球衣抱在一起，接着莱万把曼朱扑倒在草地上。  
曼朱心想，天啊，这人不就是进了个半职业球队就已经得意成这样了？  
旁若无人——确实没有一个人——莱万褪下曼朱的球裤，把头埋了下去。  
曼朱一手枕在脑袋下方，一手摁在莱万被雨水冲散的头发上。湿冷的雨水也不能掩盖那个温热的口腔。  
莱万一边吞吐着，一边抬起他灰蓝色的眼睛和曼朱对视。曼朱看着自己的器官把他的嘴巴顶出个包，感受他灵活的舌头在顶端要命的剐蹭。  
这种感觉是好还是不好呢？曼朱控制不住在莱万嘴里释放时，另一半大脑有些严肃地思索这个问题。

莱万所说的比赛日就快到了，但是这天他却有些不开心。  
“我竟然是替补！”曼朱下班回家后，莱万看见他就开始抱怨，还把杂志啪地一声甩在地上。  
曼朱耸了耸肩：“职业队毕竟不是野球场，想上就能上。”  
“凭什么，不信任我是从多特蒙德过来的吗？”莱万开始气哼哼地摆弄手机：“我那么年轻又能进球，光头又不是不知道，他一定会后悔的。哪怕他只让我上去5分钟，我照样也能进个球让他看看……”他缩着自己的长腿，背靠沙发靠背，手机开始满音量地播放音乐。  
Losing my way  
Keep losing my way...  
Keep losing my way...  
Can you help me find my way? [1]  
这个爱碎碎念的人开始听着音乐拒绝交流，曼朱知道他是真的不开心了。

拜仁X队，虽说是打着拜仁的名号，其实不过是挂着Bayern标签的一个市级小球队罢了。教练是个名叫瓜迪奥拉的光头。队内有个叫托马斯穆勒的喜剧演员，一脸凶相、都在当赌场保镖的荷兰人罗本和法国人里贝里，还有个同样从多特蒙德过来的小年轻格策——莱万并不想跟多特的人有过多的交流。守门员兼队长诺伊尔倒是生的一副门前守护神的样子，个子也大，看着让人莫名的安心。  
莱万坐在板凳上，百无聊赖盯着场上电子屏的比分和计时。他没有邀请曼朱过来看比赛，他希望曼朱看到他在场上大杀四方的样子，而不是坐90分钟板凳。  
对手穿着上白下绿，像在球场上跑动的10颗白菜。然而红色的拜仁却被白菜们进了一个球，莱万能看到瓜迪奥拉的表情有点不高兴了。  
我等着你下半场让我上去呢。莱万看着他淡淡笑了笑，没开口。  
果然，中场的时候他被告知要开始热身了。第50分钟的时候，莱万站在第四官员身边，看到电子牌上亮出了属于自己的绿色的9。  
全身血液仿佛从现在才开始流动。作为一个新人，莱万上场后发现白菜们并没有对自己有什么额外注意，这让他更加专注了。格策往禁区的一个长传被穆勒拿到，但是被三个人包夹的穆勒把球渡了角度更佳的莱万，莱万没有什么压力，顺势将球顶进了球门。  
拜仁众人爆发欢呼，与此同时几乎一半的对面球员都不知道比分在这一刻被扳平了。莱万乍惊乍喜地看着还没有认全名字的队友们跑过来拥抱自己。  
莱万还不敢放肆庆祝，看着电子屏上的比分改写成1-1后，他感觉对手满满都是漏洞。  
一转身从后场接到一个球后，莱万没有多想，一转身远远朝球门猛射过去。  
球竟然又进了！  
这下场外挂在围栏上看戏的路人们都开始欢呼。拜仁队友和对手也同时陷入两个极端的惊讶，就连莱万自己都不敢相信自己在一分钟内反超了对手一个进球的事实。  
对面终于醒悟过来自己的重点防守对象应该是谁。但一群乱了阵脚的人如何去防守一个在球队处子秀上进了两个球而且越发冷静的莱万多夫斯基呢？  
一分钟后的混乱拼抢，莱万抬脚把球射在门柱上。对手刚吓出一身冷汗，莱万起脚补射，第二下球被对方的防守队员腰上弹了回来。莱万本能地第三次射门，3-1。  
场外围观的球迷越来越多，一起爆发欢呼。瓜迪奥拉一脸难以置信的表情，仿佛想要大笑而苦苦憋着。莱万觉得自己似乎是被神灵附体了，不知道哪里来的力量让他奔跑着来了个超远弹跳，看着队友从远方奔过来像找到宝藏一样抱着他。  
曼朱基奇！莱万想着，无论你在什么地方，给我赶快过来看我接着表演！还有，德语的“帽子戏法”怎么说？  
队友开始齐心协力给莱万做球，在对手已经崩溃的防线和心理之下，扩大比分不再是什么难事。今天的足球像是被莱万施了魔法，只要他一射门，皮球定会飞入对方的球门。4-1。  
莱万开始想新的庆祝动作了。Mario，把Leni也带过来！  
他能听到对面开始骂娘了，各种新奇的德语脏话不绝于耳。那又怎么样呢，对面的怒火烧上天也不能阻止一分钟后，莱万在前场门前30码侧身凌空抽射。  
于是莱万多夫斯基就这么在新队友、新教练和所有人的眼皮子底下，于9分钟内进了5个球。  
这也就是业余联赛才能看到的奇迹吧。所有人都不敢想万一德甲出现这一幕，会不会爆发战争？  
瓜迪奥拉摸着自己的光头露出发现了魔仙堡的少女一般的笑容。所有记得住记不住名字的队友众星捧月一样把莱万围在中间，摸他的脸摸他的头发。  
莱万现在只在想一件事，那就是有人录像了吗？

莱万没有再进球了，今天所发生的一切已经够他在曼朱基奇面前吹嘘半年。再说，业余联赛可没有专业联赛那么严格的职业道德操守，他可不想让这场比赛变成群殴。  
瓜迪奥拉在赛后场边就跟莱万签了正式的合同。莱万有点感慨，这是他人生中第一个比较正式的足球合同。如果今天的奇迹发生在他更年轻的时候，他现在是不是已经在德甲，甚至在欧冠踢球了？

曼朱在低头在小桶中搅拌石灰的时候听到手机响了，屏幕闪烁着Lewandowski和一张他敞开胸口的写真。  
照片是莱万在曼朱的手机上设定的。他一打电话过来，曼朱就要当心着别人是否看到了自己的手机。  
奈何手上都是墙腻子，曼朱想把这一堆搞完了再回他的电话，于是有点不安地看着手机响了将近一分钟后安静了下去。  
不过一会，手机又响了。  
曼朱只好站起来去把手洗干净了。刚接通电话，那头莱万就激动地说：“Mario，你猜我今天进了几个球？”  
听这语气是特地打过来分享喜悦的啊。曼朱心里有点抱歉：“一个？”他问。心想在一个陌生的队伍头一次出场，进一个已经很不错了。  
电话那头的人笑了笑：“再猜。德语的hat trick该怎么说？”  
曼朱差点没拿稳手机：“你进了三个？”  
“那是在5分钟之内。接着猜。”  
五分钟三个……曼朱不敢瞎猜最后的比赛结果了：“服了你了，到底几个？”  
波兰人低声笑着：“你一定不会相信的。我进了5个哦，而且一切都发生在10分钟内！”  
“你在逗我吧！”曼朱第一时间的反应只能是这个了。  
“明天看看报纸，比赛结束后我可是看到记者都来拍照了。我就快出名了，曼朱基奇。”莱万语气中满是得意：“今天记得买啤酒！”  
曼朱迟疑了一声：“今天回不来了。这里比较远，我……我可能要三天之后才能回去。Lewy，抱歉，这几天麻烦你照顾一下Leni好吗？”  
他听到电话那头失望地哦了一声，“如果你也能来踢球就好了，Mario。”

“Mario，快来看看这个！”  
吃晚饭的时候，曼朱接过这个叫Basti的工友的手机。手机中全是熟悉的拜仁红球衣。  
“这个人9分钟进了5个啊！你能相信吗！”Basti说。  
曼朱立刻提起精神，放下手中的土豆泥盒子开始看。拍摄角度并不太好，不妨碍曼朱从红球衣和白球衣中认出那个熟悉的身影。  
他穿着拜仁9号，虽然连名字都还没有印上去，但是这短短十几分钟已经足以证明他能够一直穿着这身球衣了。  
视频里来自观众的欢呼声不绝，拍摄视频的人是个粗嗓子，一直在叽里呱啦称赞着什么。曼朱笑着问道：“他在说些什么？”  
“他是我朋友，是个波兰人。今天下午他也只是路过而已，没想到会看到这么精彩的比赛。”Basti说：“你也踢球吗，Mario？”  
当然踢，不能踢球的人生还有什么意义？曼朱目不转睛盯着屏幕里那个高中锋，满脑子想的都是他面对自己射点球的样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 《Losing my Way》-Justin Timberlake 莱万一分钟快答中说他最喜欢的歌  
> 主要参考信号源：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3324604
> 
> 声明：并没有通过球衣颜色贬低狼堡的意思。只是设定这是个市里面的低级别联赛，南大王和沃尔夫斯堡离太远了，这种联赛应该不会有机会在一起打。只不过借用一下那一场狼堡球衣颜色而已
> 
> 终于可以安排上猪波了23333333


	8. 波尔卡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8年猪波女孩终于能在今天自证了！！！！！

在遥远的东方有一句话是这么说的：猪怕变壮了被宰掉，而人怕出了名而被针对。  
在新球队取得胜利的第二天，莱万还处在整个人都飘飘然的状态。他刚从商店买完东西，正吹着口哨，准备回到他暂居的小窝，想着在曼朱回来之前打扫一下屋子，还要给Leni洗个澡……  
在拐进一条小巷后，他很快就看到两个路障一样的人影。  
他刚想说劳烦借过，就听到其中一个黑影问：“你是不是莱万多夫斯基？”  
“嗯？”莱万还没反应过来不对劲，腹部就猛地遭了一记猛拳。  
“狗日的波兰佬！”那人怒吼。  
肠子断了。这是莱万受到攻击后第一个也是唯一一个清醒的想法。人不止这两个。因为莱万想往后跑，却被人拦腰截住。  
“把这腿卸了算了，看他还敢不敢进那么多球！”  
拳头、脏鞋底和榔头一样硬的膝盖没头没脑地招呼到他身上。后来他便记不清了，慕尼黑九月的傍晚又冷又黑，动不动还下一场雨。一场雨便是一场凉，莱万躺在地上魂飞天外，浸泡在湿冷的雨水中毫无知觉。在贯穿大脑的耳鸣声中，他听到了远处几声狗叫。  
不是Leni，这里离家还远……

“我和他十几岁就认识了。我们两个都是学校足球队的，有一天去其他地方比赛，大巴车上，我们就聊到了一起。”  
干完活的他们坐在回慕尼黑的大巴上。曼朱靠着椅背，听着新认识的工友巴斯蒂滔滔不绝讲他和他的“那位”是如何认识的。  
在这个工队里，没有人长得比巴斯蒂还德国了。高颧骨大鼻子，一口标准慕尼黑口音。虽然长着略微有些粗犷的外形，但在聊起他的那位时，巴斯蒂的声音自然而然地变得温柔了一些。  
“其实在那之前我跟他还不熟，我们和学校里的波兰孩子们是两个团体，平时几乎不怎么交流。但是波尔蒂是个热情的人。我只是抱怨了一下那天早上没有吃饱，他就把自己的零食给我吃。在那天我们就成为了朋友。当然，最美妙的还是我们都成为了校队的主力。我是33号，他是20号。我总是在他背后看着他进球的，接着我们会跑到场边跳一支我们自创的波尔卡。”巴斯蒂说着举起手臂，像开飞机一样划动了两下。  
曼朱看着他。或许是天生的文化差异，他还是觉得德语的“朋友”这个词是否可以用来形容很多种关系。比如巴斯蒂这一脸等着回家，老婆孩子热炕头的笑，曼朱敢发誓这不是谈论一个普通朋友的笑容。  
“后来我们发生了一些矛盾。有时候你不得不承认，Mario，再好的朋友也会有吵架的时候。”巴斯蒂脸上的皱褶和笑容消失了一些：“他住在科隆，但我觉得慕尼黑很棒，于是我也把他叫了过来，能说动他离开科隆是多么不容易啊！但他在慕尼黑的日子没有我们想象的那么顺利。一个波兰人，除非你是个天才，否则想在慕尼黑这样的地方站稳脚跟实在是太难了。哪怕我们想去半职业球队踢踢球，被录取的永远是我，而不是他，我们问起来，他们就说波尔蒂的踢法不太适合球队的风格之类的。我们实在是搞不懂，波尔蒂踢前锋，能进球就行了，为什么还要去管什么球队风格？”  
“接着你们就吵架了。”曼朱适时接话。  
“接着我们就吵架了。我先说明啊，是他先开始发脾气的！看到他在慕尼黑处处碰壁不是我的本意。最终我们都没有能踢上球。他赌气说要在慕尼黑开一家Kebab店，接着就从我家搬了出去。已经过去三个月了，从那以后我们没有通过电话……当然也不可能删掉。前几天我突然收到一个外卖，里面有一块已经变凉的Kebab，还有一包薯片，那是我们过去经常吃的薯片。我知道波尔蒂至少在慕尼黑安定下来了，并且，差不多，原谅了我一半吧？”  
巴斯蒂又开始笑了。行吧。曼朱知道了。波兰人是不是总是那个主动求和的？

莱万清醒后第一反应是找镜子。  
观察了一下周围的环境，自己应该是被人送到了医院。  
全身简直比刚踢了一场球赛又和炮友大战一晚上还疼。莱万憋着一口气蹭下床，一瘸一拐挪向病房的落地镜，准备欣赏一下自己现在的尊容。  
脸上倒还能见人。莱万松了一口气。看来不是多特那帮专门打脸的仇家。对于这么一些小球队都有极端球迷这件事情，莱万也是始料未及。  
脑中第一个问题，今晚如何拖着快要散架的身体爬进曼朱温暖的怀抱？  
第二个问题，接下来的比赛怎么办？  
第三个，又是哪位慕尼黑热心市民把自己送到了这里？  
病房的门打开了，除了进来一位金发碧眼的护士外，还跟着一名个子不高，脸上有着一些婴儿肥的年轻男人。  
马里奥·格策！莱万一眼就认出自己在拜仁结识不久的新队友，同时也是他来到慕尼黑后认识的第二个马里奥。格策见到他自己爬了起来，笑了：“Robert，你没事真是太好了，把你送到这里的时候，我感觉你都要断气了。”接着格策开始支支吾吾：“呃……那个……Robert，没有经过你的同意很抱歉，但我有个多特蒙德的老朋友说他认识你，听说你受伤了，想过来看看……”  
于是莱万在格策身后见到了一个他都快要忘记的人。  
马尔科·罗伊斯。

“听Mario说，你在9分钟内进了5个球。”罗伊斯把浑身伤病的莱万按在床上后，什么都没做，只是坐在床边，一根一根地拉扯把玩这些他熟悉的手指。  
也许是因为医院的暖气，也许仅仅是因为尴尬，莱万的手被他玩得出汗。而每当罗伊斯说出Mario这个词，莱万浑身都要僵硬一下。  
“你果然是最适合足球的。也不知道你的模特资质和足球的天赋，究竟是哪个耽误了哪个？”罗伊斯看向莱万：“Lewy，看着我，以前你是最喜欢用你这双能杀人的眼睛看着我的。”  
莱万转过头看向他。  
罗伊斯忍不住用手贴上了这张他快要忘记的脸：“瞧瞧你为了踢球都做了些什么？他说你刚入队的时候眼睛还是青的。Lewy，你真是个疯子，花光自己最后几分钱跑了半个德国来到这满地狗屎的大城市。你觉得自己的过去那么不堪吗？我也是你的过去吗，Lewy？”  
莱万将手贴在罗伊斯的手上，无论如何，那总是温暖的能带给自己抚慰的东西。  
他想到了那些无知的赚快钱时光，挥霍的青春，这位人生中所谓的第一位“稳定男友”。  
“Marco，我已经在慕尼黑重新生活了。”莱万只要想一想Leni，便能控制住自己的语气没有半点波动。  
“是啊，Lewy，你删了网上所有你的照片和视频，还换了电话。你过上了梦想中的生活，已经成为了一支球队里不可或缺的人，我真为你高兴，真的。”罗伊斯的手指不由自主地开始揉弄莱万的双唇，天知道他有多想念那支灵活的舌头。“但是，”他的声音也变得更冷了：“当时主动接近也是你，不打一声招呼就走也是你。莱万多夫斯基，这样的事情，我可做不到。”  
“我回了一趟多特。”莱万的声音开始颤抖：“我想找你解释……但是先被他们盯上了。我是个懦夫，Marco，我当时不该打扰你的生活。让我从你的生活中滚蛋吧。”  
罗伊斯的手停下了。这个深色头发的男人，曾经在被进入到最深处的时候将手指揉进自己的金发，说这金发的颜色和多特的球衣多搭啊。如果当时真的能够一起进入多特青训营，在里面一直待下去，成为多特的两架轰炸机，如果每个人都能在年轻的时候就能获得理智……  
没心思管他是不是浑身带伤，罗伊斯用手牢牢固定住了莱万的下巴。

曼朱在楼梯上就听到Leni从里面抓门的声音。他迅速打开门，Leni从里面窜出来，狂躁地绕着曼朱的小腿跑了好几圈，汪汪直叫。  
“嘿，好姑娘，冷静点。他不在家吗？”曼朱抱起Leni来到厨房。Leni被曼朱一只手端着，在空中扑腾着四只小短腿，恨不得把刚从冰箱拿出来的又冷又硬的火腿连着包装吃下去。  
曼朱环顾了一下家中，家具多了很多抓痕，马桶里外都是水。Leni孤零零在家中呆了多久？曼朱体会到了作为一名父亲的心疼。但他却发现自己没有办法怪罪莱万，毕竟他只是这间房子的一名过客，没有义务在他离家期间帮忙照顾一切，不是吗？  
同样的，曼朱不会问他去了哪里。他觉得自己和他之间还远远没有发展到需要知道对方一切行踪的关系。莱万是个会到处惹麻烦的人，这点曼朱心里清楚，只要那些麻烦没有影响到他们之间。  
难得的双休，曼朱在家休息了一天。第二天，依旧没有莱万的任何踪影。曼朱尝试着给拜仁X队打了个电话，问那名叫莱万多夫斯基的前锋是否还在队内。  
这几天想采访莱万的小报纸络绎不绝，球队经理在电话里很不耐烦地说，他请了病假，下周才能归队。  
“是他本人请假吗？”曼朱问。  
“不然呢？”经理发出一声嘲笑傻子的鼻音，挂了电话。  
曼朱感觉自己就是个傻子。

曼朱一个人在家里喝了啤酒，随后倒头就睡。迷迷糊糊不知几点，他连开门的声音都没有听到，却感觉一具温热的身体慢慢地爬上了床，钻进自己两只手臂之间。  
是熟悉的味道。曼朱不知自己是不是在做梦，他没有睁开眼睛，低着头埋进那人的头发，只闻到一股医院消毒水的味道。他皱着眉嘟囔着：“我问了你的球队……他们说你生病了……”  
“你问了他们？”莱万抬起头：“你有没有想过，我究竟是不是病了？”  
“他们……说你生病了。”酒精和睡意令曼朱此刻无法做出有效的思考。再次沉睡前，他将手臂收紧了一些。  
莱万怔怔地看着黑暗中曼朱的脸。和他睡了那么多次，自己也从来没有见过如此安静的曼朱。他很怕此刻曼朱突然睁开眼睛，再次用他们刚认识时那种清晰而审视的目光阅读自己的内心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于猪波的那些梗：猪波的薯片，青春波尔卡，波的梦想是开一家kebab店，前几天波回到科隆，性感傻波在线做饼_(:з」∠)_  
> 波前几天在科隆，猪也回了慕尼黑。虽然我们并不知道他们是不是又一期一会了毕竟没有照片，但为何选择不相信呢！！【手动狗头  
> ps的ps：欧冠淘汰赛抽签，你妇vs马竞，你饼vs利记。既然不是利益相关那就在这败个人品。红军，请帮忙安排一下！蟹蟹蟹蟹_(:з」∠)_  
> 【然而最让人心焦的还是你妇，不是苟平就是靠VAR苟胜，这几场什么鸡毛战术。。。。。。。】  
> 以上全都是码字者的瞎逼逼请全部无视


	9. 都灵

新的一周，两人就像什么都没发生过一样各自投入各自的工作中。莱万这次甚至主动分摊了一半的房租，成为了这间小破屋子第二名正式租客。  
有的时候曼朱也会好奇那个人现在究竟是个什么状态。工歇的时候他打开了手机，偷偷找到那个熟悉的网址，打开后，却只有404 Not Found一行大字。好吧，曼朱想，这下倒不会害怕别人偷看他手机了。那个每天都穿着红球衣红球袜的男人，似乎已经不再是刚刚认识的那个落魄、卖身而生的陌生人。  
曼朱也没有多余的时间在意莱万的事，因为他突然接到了一个电话。  
马西米利亚诺·几个月前认识的尤文图斯马场老板·发际线后退的中年未婚意大利男人·阿莱格里在一个寻常的上午打电话给曼朱，让他有空再过去一趟。  
过去做什么？职业的本能让曼朱禁不住担心，莫非是自己手艺不精，结果马房漏水了？忐忐忑忑来到尤文图斯后，迎接他的是那位一脸老大哥相的意大利人基耶利尼。曼朱跟他打了个招呼，同时试探着问阿莱格里老板找自己是什么事？  
基耶利尼笑着摇了摇头。看着基耶利尼这有种神秘睿智感的笑容，曼朱隐约觉得等着自己的应该不是坏事。  
于是路上曼朱接着没话找话：“博努奇呢？今天没见到他？”他还记得那个同样一头圆寸，总是一脸傻笑的基耶利尼老乡。在异国打工的意大利人总是爱扎堆的。  
基耶利尼耸了耸肩：“莱昂纳多那家伙……和Max老板发生了一些冲突，然后一个人跑米兰去了。”

阿莱格里有着一口蹩脚的意大利英语，对上曼朱夹杂着德国和克罗地亚口音的英语。两个人连说带比划艰难聊了半天，曼朱在脑中捋了捋，差不多明白了意思。  
第一，意大利老乡们要回都灵了。因为他们需要提前三个月准备圣诞节，而不在意大利渡过的圣诞节是没有灵魂的。  
第二，作为一个热情好客的L’italiano，Max老板想邀请曼朱跟他们去都灵玩玩。同行的还有那个有钱的葡萄牙人罗纳尔多，两个疑似失散多年亲兄弟的德国人赫迪拉和埃姆雷詹，以及一个波兰人什琴斯尼。浩浩荡荡一群，都是Max老板赏识的年轻人。  
第三，这是让曼朱动心的一点。阿莱格里说，在都灵有着比慕尼黑更多的机会，比如说，你甚至有机会踢球。  
曼朱从尤文图斯马场出来，回头看了一眼招牌上的卡通斑马形象。一片平坦的跑马地，如果能种上草坪，画上白线，摆上四只角旗和两个球门该有多好啊。  
他不知道自己现在是什么样的表情。一个背着泥瓦匠工具包的30岁男人，站在寒冷的慕尼黑郊外，面对一个突如其来的选择，内心蠢蠢欲动。

本来曼朱也没什么人可以去商量。只要他决定了，像阿莱格里说的，一个电话的事。但是当曼朱在阳台上吹着冷风站了两个小时，烦躁地抽了三只烟后，他第四次拿起手机又放下了。  
莱万还没回来，但是Leni一直在叫。  
曼朱回头看了看自己唯一的“女儿”，想了想，拨通了乔尔卢卡的电话。在电话里，他问乔尔卢卡，他的Oski需不需要妹子作伴。  
“切。”乔尔卢卡的语气很嫌弃：“狗狗跟人一样，需要一个长期稳定的陪伴！再说他们品种也不一样！”  
“不不不我不是抛弃她！”曼朱连忙给自己辩解：“我有事要出去两个星期。查理，我的老朋友，帮我照顾她一段时间，好吗？你可以和卢卡一人遛一只。”  
“你的那个‘室友’呢？”查理带着一丝戏谑反问：“你又成空巢老人了？”  
别看乔尔卢卡长着一张老实人的脸，有的时候说话是真欠，所以才能把比他更老实的卢卡骗到手吧。曼朱想着。  
“老你大爷。他没有你会养狗。”曼朱说：“她喜欢吃白香肠。Schweinski牌的。”  
挂掉了乔尔卢卡的电话后，曼朱突然感到心中一阵躁动，他很快在号码簿中找到了阿莱格里。  
有时，你会轻易做出一个能改变自己人生的决定。后来回忆起来才会发现，当时自己竟然如此果断。比如现在，短短沟通了两句后，曼朱便知道自己后天将会去一个从来没有去过的地方。也许只是游玩，也许是为了安排今后的生活。  
唯独有一个电话迟迟没有打出。  
曼朱躺在沙发上，把Leni抱在怀里，轻轻摸着她的脑袋。Leni打着呼噜在曼朱怀里熟睡了。  
电视以极低的音量播放着垃圾节目，陈旧的墙纸卷了一角。曼朱盯着脏兮兮的天花板，搞不懂自己为何在慕尼黑这地方浪费了那么多年。  
想想阿莱格里描述的那个地方吧。那里刚刚落成一座能容纳四万多人的球场，正急需维护球场的工作人员。自己能和球星近距离接触，时不时还能在专业草皮上来一场内部对抗赛。再也不用苦熬德国长时间的严冬，还能喝到世界上最好的咖啡。三十岁了，难道要这样浑浑噩噩过一辈子……  
听说拜仁X队的联赛级别升了一级，跑到其他城市比赛了。两天后，曼朱背上旅行包，在家里就留了张便条，一手端着Leni，去往机场顺路的乔尔卢卡家里去。

事实证明阿莱格里并没有骗人。曼朱很快爱上了这个地方。  
来到都灵的第二天晚上，他拒绝了罗纳尔多去夜店的邀请，一个人闲逛到一家露天咖啡厅，点了一杯espresso，坐在了藤椅上。  
街上还到处都是人。这个季节的这个时间，慕尼黑的街上大多是裹得严实、行色匆匆的行人。曼朱虽然不怕冷，但在慕尼黑也不会吹着室外的风坐那么久。  
然后他便遇到了德西利奥。  
这个白衣黑围巾男孩戴着一副露出指头的手套，握着一杯咖啡，用意大利语问有没有人坐这个椅子。曼朱虽然听不懂但也大概猜了出来，摇了摇头，以为他要将椅子搬走，结果这小伙子竟然顺势在他对面坐了下来。  
接着热情的意大利人开始连珠炮一样说个不停，曼朱又不好不理他。梗着脖子听了半天，直到对面这小伙子停了下来，盯着他，意识到这位先生并不是意大利人。  
“……抱歉。”曼朱用英语慢慢说着：“我听不懂意大利语。”  
小伙子笑了，双眼皮和大眼睛闪闪发光，换成英语说道：“真是抱歉，这位先生。我叫马蒂亚·德西利奥。”  
曼朱笑了笑：“马里奥·曼朱基奇。”  
德西利奥开始用同样语速的英语开始东拉西扯地聊起了关于自己的一切。什么刚刚分手啦，什么不喜欢自己现在的专业想出来踢球但是妈妈不同意啦，什么anyway生活还是很美好的比如自己最崇拜的球星转会来到了自己的主队啦……他给曼朱看他手上一黑一白两只手套，上面有个盾牌型的字母J。他说这是他的主队，都灵年轻人队的标志。下周就是他们在新球场的第一场比赛，对手是同城的都灵1906，问曼朱是否有时间一起去看。  
意大利人真的好热情啊！游客曼朱有些受宠若惊。

莱万气鼓鼓地把纸条捏在手心，跑到了楼下的Kebab店。  
Kebab店老板卢卡斯·波多尔斯基也是波兰人。他将一个热气腾腾的土耳其烤饼递给莱万，问，不开心么兄弟？  
当然不开心。但他不想说。莱万不知道自己到底想得到什么或者想抓住什么，但他从这张纸条上看到了曼朱对自己的疏离。就连Leni他都不放心留给自己照顾，虽然自己好像也没跟他说哪天回家。  
莱万越来越明显地感觉到，自己和他不是一类人。虽然不管何时回家，曼朱都会让自己爬上他的床并且不多问一句话。而马尔科曾经就会问……  
莱万感觉自己只拖着自己身后沉重的历史，辛苦地踢着球，并不知道下一步该怎么走。  
所以此时他看着波多尔斯基都觉得有些小小的羡慕。虽然这家Kebab店进来转个身都难，老板也就那几套衣服每天来回换着，但是看他这几天心情挺好的。于是莱万问道：“波尔蒂，听说你男朋友向你求婚了？”  
波多尔斯基啊了一声：“你都知道了？”  
能不知道吗。莱万翻了个白眼。独自飘零异乡的波兰人在慕尼黑找了个凯子，这事在波兰圈子里都传遍了。不过莱万知道他们之间并不像那些人说的那么简单。他们年少相遇的往事，莱万听波多尔斯基说得耳朵都要起茧子了。  
“我们之前吵架了。这次是他一厢情愿。”波多尔斯基露出一副我掌握主动权的得意微笑：“我答不答应还说不定呢。”  
你要是敢不答应，我就敢向曼朱基奇表白。莱万心里冷笑。  
“不过么，他倒是选了个地方，假正经地想对我求婚。”波多尔斯基甩了一张酒吧名片：“下个周末，萨格勒布街这家叫Aj Laajk的酒吧，你有时间来吗？”  
莱万听到酒吧名，差点被烤饼噎死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当我意识到尤文图斯可以“翻译”为都灵年轻人的时候我看向了这次咱们破文的欧冠小组2333333333  
> 都灵1906=现实中都灵（1906年建队）  
> NTR有点爽，只可惜还是没机会安排磁卡不然就是双向NTR了【。】  
> 能夹带一点关于Bonbon的私货也是好的=w=  
> 20【LB】19年快落，蹴鞠盆友们  
> 下章完结


	10. 慕尼黑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结

冬天的人们比起恋爱，似乎更倾向于分手。  
比如洛夫伦的小男友——西梅·福尔萨立科突然评论了曼朱在ins发的照片：“Hey，哥们儿，我们离得好近啊，我现在在米兰！”私聊了几句，原来洛夫伦并没有跟他同行。事实上西梅正在吃醋，因为他觉得最近洛夫伦跟一名埃及来的调酒师走得太近了。而洛夫伦觉得他这个想法十分幼稚。“好的，既然他这么说，”曼朱看着手机屏幕上来自西梅飞快刷新的信息：“那我就当个离家出走的幼稚鬼！拜托你给德扬那混蛋说一声，老子要去意大利猎艳了！你看，我在国际米兰的商店买的围巾！天啊马里奥，你觉不觉得意大利的帅哥真多！我要是真的带一个回去会不会气死他？”  
比如乔尔卢卡和莫德里奇分居了。曼朱跟乔尔卢卡Skype只是想看看Leni这几天情绪怎么样，却看到了一个黑着眼圈胡子拉碴，全靠着吸狗活命的中年男人。“我和卢卡吵架了。”他说：“他说要回马德里重新组乐队，我威胁说你去马德里那我就去莫斯科。”  
“为什么想去莫斯科？”八竿子打不着的地方，曼朱想：“我还以为你要回萨格勒布。”  
“我要让卢卡看到我的心已经被他冰封了，我一个人躺在西伯利亚的荒原上，等着卢卡莫德里奇，我的金色伏特加，来融化我心中的铠甲。啊，太好了，我要把这写进歌里！”乔尔卢卡说着就闷了一口黑啤。  
又疯了一个。曼朱按下挂断键。  
比如莱万。曼朱生怕自己再不离开意大利，他就要忘记这个名字了。这一周的时间，德西利奥教了他好几句意大利语，带他看了一场球，逛遍了整个都灵以及各式意大利特色餐馆，甚至还带曼朱基奇去他们家吃了顿饭——他爸妈看他的眼神在和善中似乎有一丝尴尬。  
饭后，德西利奥带着曼朱在他们家院子里散步，都灵城的风都仿佛带着迷迭香的味道。德西利奥突然一转身就抱住了曼朱：“为什么我喜欢上的都是比我大的人呢？”曼朱听到这小孩埋在自己胸口闷闷地说。  
作为一个15岁出柜，心智健全的年长者，曼朱早就知道德西利奥是什么心思。“马蒂亚，我比你整整大六岁。我们是不可能的。”  
德西利奥缓缓离开了他：“我知道。”他低声说：“可是为什么大六岁就不行呢？”  
“我有个男朋友，在慕尼黑。”理由是可以编造的，曼朱对自己说。  
“你骗我。”小男孩的脸色不太好：“谁会让自己的男朋友待在慕尼黑那鬼地方，自己一个人跑到都灵玩？再说，你要是真的有，一开始……一开始就告诉我了。”德西利奥说着说着就要哭出来。  
曼朱耸了耸肩：“最近和他出了点问题，而且他不是个喜欢被谈论的人。”  
“他的照片呢？给我看看。”德西利奥已经带了点脾气，朝曼朱伸手要手机。  
曼朱犹豫了一下，总不能给他看那些。而且在他发现莱万删除了自己的主页后，他也将他们两个保存在自己手机里的各色艳照删得干干净净。于是，他这里连一张莱万的照片都没有了。想来想去，曼朱只能在德语网站搜出了一些9分钟5球的报道，递给德西利奥。  
“他是拜仁的球员？”德西利奥惊呼。  
“拜仁名下的一个小球队罢了。”  
“这是什么意思，什么9什么5的？噢，天啊，五比一！”德西利奥看到了照片中的比分。  
“五个球都是他进的，在九分钟之内。”曼朱说着，脸上带了一丝自己都没察觉的得意微笑。  
德西利奥的眼神在莱万的照片和曼朱之间徘徊：“说真的，他长得不错。也比我……比我成熟多了。”说着德西利奥叹了一口气：“你说过你也是前锋。”  
曼朱点了点头。  
“我在学校是踢后卫的，难道前锋只能跟前锋在一起吗。但是马里奥……”德西利奥将手机还给曼朱：“我总觉得，你们比起那种亲密的关系，似乎更适合当对手。”

分别的时候，曼朱还是拥抱了德西利奥——仅限于拥抱而已。他并没有透露自己以后有可能会来都灵生活的打算。  
实际上曼朱在都灵只待了一周。在阿莱格里带着他们参观了都灵年轻人队的新球场后，曼朱便挺抱歉地提出了先走一步。他确实不得不比同去的其他人更早返回慕尼黑，因为他收到了巴斯蒂的邀请。两天后，他将在Aj Laajk向男友波尔蒂求婚。  
曼朱盯着那地名还以为自己看错了。他们和好了？曼朱在飞机上瞎猜。还是说这是个烂俗的，试探对方还爱不爱的手段？  
曼朱在求婚典礼前一天回到了慕尼黑。下飞机的那一刻他只觉得冷，明明他是个在12月份都能穿着短袖短裤踢球的人。  
他先以接狗的名义去探望乔尔卢卡。令他大失所望的是乔尔卢卡整个人半死不活地横在沙发床上，任由两条狗在他身上跳来跳去。屋子里满是狗尿味。曼朱看着这人就想起那些独自死在出租屋内，尸体被狗啃的惊悚新闻。  
“你这些天联系过卢卡吗？”曼朱一手Leni一手Oski，安抚着焦躁的他们。  
“没有。我觉得他不想跟我说话。”乔尔卢卡面无表情用遥控器机械地换着台：“你和你那位呢？”  
“我们不是那种关系。”现在说到自己和莱万，曼朱都不知道自己说的是真话还是假话。他赶快换了话题：“明天洛夫伦的酒吧有活动，我一个朋友的求婚现场。你和卢卡要去表演吗？”  
“不去。”  
“那去看看？”  
“关我屁事。不去。”  
曼朱真想揍他一顿：“酒我请。”他真怕这位失恋的朋友烂在这间破出租屋里。  
曼朱抱着Leni离开后，乔尔卢卡坐了起来，盯着电视机直到眼睛干涩。他又看了看Oski，他的老朋友和他一样低落，趴在门口，理都不理他。  
乔尔卢卡想了想，还是拨通了电话。抱着那个人不会接电话的准备，乔尔卢卡听了一分钟的电话音，接着，电话接通了。  
“嗨。”他哑着嗓子唤了一声：“明天来德扬的酒吧喝酒？”  
电话那头静默没有答复。

曼朱回家后很快在冰箱门上看到自己留下的那张纸条，曾被揉皱了又摊开。  
上面黑色的是自己的字迹。  
“Hi Lewy，我有事需要去一趟都灵，大概两个星期。Leni在朋友家。照顾好自己。Mario。”  
现在曼朱看到自己写的纸条，只感觉语气平常得像是说：Hi Lewy，我去一趟便利店，十分钟后回来。也难怪那个人用红色的笔在纸条空白处眉飞色舞地写了个“CIAO！！！”。  
曼朱知道自己又回归了独居生活。正如自己这些年在慕尼黑的生活一样。待在这里，人生不会发生丝毫改变。  
于是曼朱开始收拾东西——或者说计划扔掉这个屋子里90%的东西。然而屋子里各个角落都还残留着另一个人居住过的痕迹。比如一个撕开的安全套包装，滚落在沙发底部毫不起眼的波兰硬币。Leni帮他从床缝里刨出了那个人的黑曜石手链。她把手链叼在嘴里，两只同手链一个颜色的眼睛邀功似的盯着曼朱，发出呼呼噜噜的声音，提醒她的Daddy将这东西物归原主。  
“好姑娘。”曼朱揉着Leni的脑袋。这下总算有理由打他的电话了。  
我回来了。我找到了你之前丢的手链。我想对你说声抱歉。我想对你说个打算。  
然而电话始终没人接。  
第三次，听了一分钟的电话音后自动断线，曼朱放弃了。  
潜意识中，他们两个似乎并不想做对方所谓的长期伴侣。

曼朱刚到达Aj Laajk时就见到了巴斯蒂，后者今天好好打扮了一番，脸上挂着慕尼黑久违的冬日阳光一样的微笑。仿佛他举办的并不是向对方示好的求婚仪式，而是正式婚礼。  
“谢谢你能来，我的朋友。”巴斯蒂给了曼朱一个大大的拥抱。  
“你的波尔蒂呢？”曼朱问。他还真是头一次见这位工友穿得那么正式，仿佛要去干什么大事——或许对他来说这就是人生大事。  
巴斯蒂耸了耸肩：“他没说来，也没说不来。事实上，我把邀请卡寄给他后就没了消息。”巴斯蒂拍了拍曼朱：“没关系，如果他不来，咱们就尽情喝酒吧！”  
酒吧里和往常没什么不同。灯光配合哼哼唧唧的音乐懒散地晃动着。曼朱看到乔尔卢卡穿着不起眼的黑色连帽衫，一个人背对着坐在吧台旁喝闷酒。  
安慰别人不是曼朱的长项。他没有跟老朋友打招呼，而是闷不做声坐在吧台另一端。  
这首梦话一样的歌仿佛能唱一个世纪。曼朱点了一杯啤酒，但是并没有喝的欲望。手上玩弄着莱万的手链，时而戴在自己手上，时而又取下来一颗一颗地数上面的珠子。透过啤酒橙色的光线，那一排黑曜石珠子依旧是纯黑的。曼朱还记得他带着这手链，将手搁在自己脖子，传来冰凉的触感。  
酒吧陆陆续续又来了一些人。一个头发刚刚剃短，穿着有卡通图案牛仔夹克的男人漫不经心地晃了进来，一个人坐在酒吧一个黑暗的角落。也不点东西喝，翘着豪迈的二郎腿盯着舞台发呆。  
过了十几分钟，又有一个穿着黑色风衣的高个子男人走了进来。他和牛仔夹克互相看到了对方，于是笑着用波兰语打招呼，又彼此来了个大大的拥抱。曼朱听到后面的谈笑声便转过头，谁知道正和黑风衣对上了眼。  
怎么是他？两人同时想着。谁把他也请过来了，我都不知道！  
曼朱咳了一声。莱万好久没穿这身了。在他们离开的这段时间，曼朱做梦都会梦到莱万穿着拜仁的红色球衣。  
“嗨。”莱万朝他面无表情走了过来。  
“嗨。”曼朱晃了晃手上的东西：“我……Leni找到了你的手链。”  
“哦。”莱万依旧没有表情。各种颜色的灯光从他脸上划过。曼朱想把手链递给他，莱万伸出手，却手背朝上，紧握着拳。  
两人对视了一秒。曼朱站起来，将手链绕上了他的腕部。手指偶尔会在他的皮肤表面擦过，眼中是他骨节分明的手，耳旁的音乐声渐渐小了，那人的呼吸声却越来越重。  
曼朱抬起头问道：“你现在住在哪？”  
“一个地方。”莱万歪着嘴笑了笑，抬起戴手链的手晃了晃：“谢谢。”  
说完他转身就走。留在原地的曼朱正想再走一步，过去拉住他的手。  
吉他声从台上传来，灯光停止了晃动。  
所有人都看向了那边。曼朱和乔尔卢卡一眼看到了坐在话筒后面的莫德里奇，而更多人则看到那个站在舞台正中央的浅色头发男人。他衣着光鲜，却不年轻了，一笑起来，脸上就会挤出细细的纹路。  
“就是现在，现在开始。咳。大家好，我是巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格。”  
莫德里奇穿着黑色皮衣，长发遮住了小半边脸，双眼藏在浓重的烟熏妆下，他拨弄着吉他沙哑地唱着。  
Long ago  
And oh so far away  
I fell in love with you  
Before the second show……  
“无论我们是否认识，都请你进来好好喝一杯。朋友们，我希望你们能见证这个对我来说特别的日子。还有你，我的卢卡斯，我的波尔蒂，我知道你自从进来后就一直想找我。”  
Don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
You said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
Baby baby baby baby oh baby  
I love you, I really do  
“这段时间，我，呃……我把慕尼黑的Kebab店全部试了一遍，还是没吃到我想要的味道。我突然意识到一件事情，那就是，波尔蒂，如果没有你，我可能会饿死，或者因为孤独和心碎而死。”  
“在我们吵架那天，你说你一定会离开慕尼黑这个鬼地方。我知道你有多么爱以前的家，是我一意孤行把你带到慕尼黑，却没能好好照顾你。但是，我至今没有想明白。为什么你一生气就说想去日本？亲爱的，据我的调查，那边的人喜欢吃生鱼，不喜欢土耳其烤肉。”  
酒吧里传来了一阵人们轻声的笑。曼朱看了看想去马德里的莫德里奇，又回头看了一眼想去莫斯科的乔尔卢卡。为什么人们一吵架都爱离对方远远的？  
接着曼朱感应到另一个方向投来的目光。那是莱万。莱万用戴手链的手举起一杯鸡尾酒，低头浅浅地吮了几口，那双灰蓝色眼睛却相隔大半个昏暗的酒吧一直盯着曼朱。  
What to say  
To make you come again  
Come back to me again  
And play your sad guitar  
“我去过科隆找你，我站在科隆大教堂下想象着跟你一起步入教堂的样子。后来我才知道你在慕尼黑，你还待在慕尼黑没有回去，一定不是因为你爱上了这里，是吗，波尔蒂？”  
Don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
You said you'd be coming back this way again baby……  
“所以，我现在将要说出我一直想说的话。卢卡斯·波多尔斯基，我的小飞机，我的波尔蒂，我的爱人，和我结婚，和我一起度过下半生吧！”  
曼朱猛地站起身，他恍惚听到人群在拍手和欢呼，眼睛扫过一直坐着没说话却在擦眼睛的波尔蒂。他无暇顾及其他，因为莱万也朝他走了过来。在莫德里奇还在低声念唱Baby baby baby baby oh baby的时候，他抓住莱万的手腕，将他带进了卫生间。

人急起来的时候是不分场合的。比如现在，莱万熟练地用双手缠着曼朱的颈部，双唇几乎没有停顿地在曼朱脸上每个地方印下，主动摩擦着快要着火的下身。而曼朱几乎是推搡着把莱万挤进一个窄小的隔间，连忙按下门锁。  
在厕所小隔间里最不适宜的事大概就是做爱了。但他们转念一想，世界上有多少临时起意的约炮是在酒吧的厕所里发生的？因为一时激情而做出什么出格的事，他们不会是第一个也决不会是最后一个。对于用不着办一场肉麻的求婚仪式来宣告关系的两个人，此时此刻最适合的事就是趁着酒精的蛊惑，从对方身上找到自己思念许久的东西。  
曼朱把莱万翻了过去，使他双手贴在卫生间隔板，背对着自己。他伸手解开莱万黑色牛仔裤上的皮带，甩在马桶盖上。在曼朱解开他的裤子拉链时，莱万发出了无法再等待的哼声，屁股微微向后撅着，只想在下一秒立刻被曼朱进入。  
曼朱何尝不想埋在莱万火热的肉体中。他急迫地脱下裤子，挺立的阴茎为他指引着将要去往的方向。只用唾液草草润湿了一下，曼朱便按着莱万的上半身，用肉刃将他慢慢穿刺。  
莱万闷哼一声，痛得弯下了腰，只要曼朱往前挺进一分，他被黑色布料包裹的背部就要颤抖一下。曼朱将手从他的衣服下摆伸了进去。手指顺着莱万弯曲的脊椎凹槽一直到他尖锐突起的蝴蝶骨。曼朱抓着莱万的右肩，俯下身贴着他的耳朵低声说：“抱歉，把你弄痛了。”  
莱万用带着手链的左手隔着衣服按在自己的肩上，按住曼朱不安分的手指：“弄痛我，Mario，按照你的想法玩我……”  
不，Lewy，我不会玩你，我不是他们。曼朱亲吻莱万的后颈上因低头而露出的圆形脊椎骨。他的一只手始终扣着莱万的肩防止他失去平衡，另外一只手则抓住了莱万身前挺立的器官。  
要害被抓住，莱万又发出一串变了调的哼声。很神奇地，抽插由最初的干涩逐渐变得顺利，仿佛他这身体天生为了被人插而生。卫生间的灯光是晦暗的红色，像斗殴的街角里的陈年老血，像站街者油腻卷曲的蓬乱头发，像刚踢过球脱下来的脏球衣，像纵欲之人眼里冒出的火。外面又发生了什么，人群一声高过一声地起哄，使得莱万难耐的叫声和曼朱用力的深喘不会那么突兀。曼朱感觉自己再次被施了名叫莱万多夫斯基的魔咒，此刻最大的遗憾就是不能看到他的脸。于是他决定不顾体位的艰难，掰着莱万的下巴使他转过头。  
莱万的双眼已经红肿，脸上湿湿的。他双唇微张，在这光线下曼朱还是能清楚地看到他那烦人的舌尖抵在牙上。曼朱亲吻了下去，他从莱万的舌上尝到了酒精的苦味和泪水的咸味，他尝到了莱万多夫斯基的味道。  
一场久违的姿势别扭的做爱，比踢了十场球还累。  
曼朱坐在马桶盖上，让莱万坐在他的腿上。脱力的波兰人顺势靠在曼朱的怀中，任对方为自己擦拭下体溢出的浊液。他的那张嘴仿佛永远都亲不够。他咬着曼朱的下嘴唇轻声说着：“你有没有找意大利男人？”  
“没有，没有。”曼朱连说了两遍。  
莱万笑了笑，手指在曼朱手臂上的纹身上画：“那边好玩吗？”  
“我……在考虑搬到意大利生活。”终于说了出来，曼朱不知道是好是坏：“我有了个机会。”  
莱万的手指停了下来：“什么样的机会？”  
曼朱低头看着波兰人失落的双眼。要判断莱万的心情好不好很简单，只需要看他那双大眼皮是提起来的还是耷拉下去的。  
“类似于，你在慕尼黑找到的机会。”  
莱万听后往曼朱怀里缩了缩：“你不喜欢这里。”  
“不，我在德国生活了半辈子，这里是我的第二个家。”曼朱轻叹了一声：“但我也不能永远待在家里。”  
莱万没有接话，曼朱也没有再接着说。  
莱万突然笑了起来，抬起他的双眼，捧着曼朱的脸给了他一个大大的吻：“祝你好运，中年男人。但是，今天我们要喝醉！”

莱万牵着曼朱的手从卫生间走出来，没有人在看他们。酒吧的灯重新开始摇曳，在男女对唱的歌声中，男人们成双成对地搂在一起跳舞。  
If you teach me to love  
If you teach me to breath  
I’ll paint the beauty  
For all your needs  
巴斯蒂一只手握着波尔蒂的手，另一只手贴着他的后背，两人脸上带着笑，有些笨拙生涩地共舞。  
莫德里奇没有再唱了。他和乔尔卢卡紧紧贴着，留着金色长发的脑袋埋在乔尔卢卡的颈窝里。  
If you teach me to love  
Promise you'll be stronger then  
And I’ll burn you with a love that never shades  
莱万感受到歌已经接近尾声。他端起自己没喝完的酒，一半喂给曼朱，另一半自己饮下。接着向前一步搂住高大的克罗地亚人，抓住他的手。  
“曼朱基奇，跳支舞吧？”

最后他们坐上车时，莱万差不多已经喝断片了。  
曼朱整个人也好不到哪去。在车上坐了一阵，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，从车内的后视镜看到了莱万靠在自己肩上睡着的样子。  
“喝得挺多啊？”出租车司机一口东边的口音。  
曼朱看着镜子笑了笑：“喝得没他多。”  
“你男朋友？”  
这大叔还挺八卦的，曼朱想。他没有回答。但是当车子颠簸了一下，曼朱下意识地扶住莱万的时候，司机露出了一个明白的笑，不再看他们。  
后来是怎么拖着这人回到家的？曼朱再次清醒是从自己家床上坐起来的时候。莱万躺在旁边，两人合衣睡了一夜。现在是早上十点，屋里早就已经亮了，Leni在屋子里躁动地四处跑。  
仿佛回到了几个月前，旁边这人刚刚把Leni带回家的时候。

莱万这一天都没怎么下床。下午的时候，他坐在床上，看着曼朱满屋子翻腾，一件一件地把各种东西装在一个大旅行箱中。  
“你会说意大利语吗？”  
“不会。我可以跟他们用英语交流。”  
“你住在哪？”  
“还没定。那个老板会帮我找地方。”  
“那个地方叫什么？都灵？”莱万看着手机地图，不断用手指放大放小。“你要去的就是这个地方！怎么也叫安联？”  
曼朱不禁笑了：“这家俱乐部和拜仁的关系还挺好的。这个，我在纪念品商店里买的。”  
曼朱从钱包里抽出来一张明信片递给莱万。上面是两个俱乐部的标志以及两个吉祥物的合影。都灵年轻人的斑马Jay和拜仁的棕熊Berni。  
莱万轻轻哼了一声：“任何虚假的友情在欧冠面前都会变成对手。”  
曼朱不得不同意这句话。他走过去，脱下莱万带着酒气的黑色衬衫，为他套上了拜仁的红色球衣。“你可以来找我，Lewy，随时。”  
莱万笑了：“我当然要去找你，不过只是去意大利玩玩而已。我还是更爱慕尼黑。”  
曼朱也笑了：“我们都可以在新的地方找到自己想要的。”

=THE END=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一首歌  
> Superstar - Sonic Youth https://music.163.com/#/song?id=19189056  
> 第二首歌  
> Teach me to Love - Mono Inc. https://music.163.com/#/song?id=17115802
> 
> 论蹴鞠拉郎：开局一张图，故事全靠编。XJB乱写，感谢BGM。  
> 别的不说，祝斑马胖熊欧冠年年见。  
> 致敬足球，我爱这项运动。  
> 写手瞎逼逼：再他妈不写AU了，心累。蹴鞠嘛，偶尔一个激情短打，快乐就完事了。


End file.
